No more than Fiction
by SkiHasLeftTheSite
Summary: Living under the crushing weight of a title and destiny can be horrid enough but one that doesn't even bloody exist? Imagine the Boy-Who-Lived the one they wanted me to be. The one they pushed so hard for. A fairy tale No more than fiction. NO BWL AU M/M Harry/Tom Slash "They took me, left me unloved. All to avoid a monster being born. Well a monster they shall now have." COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Alright I thought this would be a one-shot, but the wonderful DZ2 has proven my mind is easily changed. In my five years or so here I never did a WBWL story. I decided to rectify this mistake and this is what came of it.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Harry James Potter was the symbol of hope for the Wizarding World in these dark times. He was what the people needed, what was craved. So what does this have to do with the mysterious Evan Alec Crouch nee Black? Easy the people's hero didn't exist, he never had. Inspired by Fallen and Le Strange But True by DZ2. Wrong Boy Who Lived. AU.

Warnings: Eventual Slash, Borderline disturbing graphic violence. Swearing, AUness.

Dedication: I've made great friends on this site, but none greater than DZ2 and Primavera15. They have both supported my work and encouraged me to better myself and my writing and without them my writing wouldn't be what it is today. So thank you friends. My recommended reads should be obvious. Fallen and Le Strange But True by DZ2 inspired this in so many ways. But I'd also like to add I hope He finds Me by DZ2 as well. All of these are great Non-Light Harry stories and excellent reads in their own way.

 **Harry Potter: No More than Fiction**

Bells and whistles began to clang loudly on a busy September first. The clouds in the sky were a pleasant eggshell and there wasn't a hint of a storm. All the Wizarding world knew dark times were coming, ever since the Quidditch World Cup over summer. The populace wouldn't soon forget the marching of dark robe wearing Dark Wizards terrorizing the event. Nor would they be able to remove the ghastly Dark Mark from their minds. It had been made quite clear that they were on the fast track back to dark days long thought gone. Some adhered to the rumors and whispers of the Dark Lord's impending return. Others called out his remaining forces for trying to stir up fear and panic. These things hadn't been thought of since the war. Since Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord at the tender age of one. But none the less when Harry entered the station to bored on platform nine and three quarters, those wizards with more traditional dress stared at him. These looks only intensified once he left the muggle world and actually stepped on to the platform itself.

His view was filled with wizards and witches staring at him. They looked at him as if they were waiting for something. What, Harry didn't know but as he moved forward their eyes followed. He had been engulfed by the mess at the World Cup. He had seen the mayhem and fear. So he would suppose they were looking to him for comfort and guidance, but he's fourteen! How in Merlin's hairy ball sack was he supposed to comfort grown men and women when he was still a child. He hadn't asked for this life. He hadn't asked to be viewed as a protector or savior for something that happened when he was one years old. He certainly hadn't asked to be abused and treated like a house elf growing up. Where was his adoring public then? As much as they claimed to love and worship him none of them had even tried to look him up? No. These people didn't care about Harry. They cared about making it though the days ahead. About the protection they thought he could offer. The minuet it's over they'd go back to normal.

Unfortunately for Harry the likely hood of that happening anytime soon, wasn't too high. He slowly shuffled his way through the horde of people and on to the train. His eyes began to tear up as his mind wandered to he morning he had. The memories of the latest beating the 'freak' out of him session flooding his mind. He hurriedly searched for a compartment to be alone before the tears fell only to be surprised by the one he opened first. Inside. Alone. Was the last person Harry thought he would see that day. Draco Malfoy was seated by the window with his nose buried deep in that years Potions text. In fact he was so concentrated Harry doubted he'd even heard the door open. However when his stormy gray eyes looked up and met his emerald green ones and his pale lips parted he was proven wrong.

"Hello Potter. I wasn't expecting to see you back here, don't you know by now Slytherin uses the back of the train?" He said. His voice tinged with the usual drawl he dealt with from Malfoy.

"Oh um sorry didn't know someone was in here." Harry paused to wipe tears away. "I'll just be going." He finished.

Malfoy was stunned. Normally he wouldn't have even greeted Potter like he had. But he had seen the boy's tears and couldn't help his curiosity. After all he and most of the rest of the population was under the now possibly mistaken impression that he was well off with servants at his every whim somewhere. In truth that idea alone was probably the thing that had bugged Draco about Potter. If it wasn't true. If Draco was misinformed he had to know. It was something that even though he loathed to admit it he had in common with Granger. He thirsted for knowledge. Not only that but if the boy was in trouble, it could be in Draco's favor to help. It might give him the opportunity to rectify the mistake he made three years prior. The mistake his parents never let him forget. But if he was going to get answers he needed the boy to stay to do that he'd need to give him a shock.

"Harry wait." He called after him.

Harry paused in the doorway and did a double take.

"Did...did you just say my name?" Harry asked his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yes. I did. I wanted to ask you, Potter are you alright?" Draco asked cautiously.

"I...why does it matter? You hate me." Harry replied entering the compartment and letting the door shut.

"I've never hated you Potter not even for a second. I've been occasionally annoyed by your existence, but never hated you." Malfoy replied his eyes shifting to the now obvious tear tracks he continues.

"I also know enough about you to know you don't cry easy. After all the shit you've gone through I haven't seen it, or even heard tell of it once. So I ask again. Are you alright Potter?" Draco finished.

Harry didn't know what to say. This was Malfoy of all people. Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince of Slytherin. He had just asked him if he was okay. Harry was very much starting to wonder if this was a bizzare dream or even a horrible alternate reality. But as he stood there Draco's eyes never wavered he waited for the answer to his question patiently. This also confused Harry. Something in his mind though was telling him he was safe here. Something deep in his being said safe. That Draco wouldn't harm him. So Harry cracked he fell to the floor and began sobbing. Draco had never dealt with anything like this. He sat his book down and moved to his knees and awkwardly patted Harry's shoulder. This only caused Harry to cry harder. Here he was receiving comfort from his worst enemy, when his blasted 'best friends' couldn't even write him.

"Potter. What the fuck happened to you this summer?"

That was a loaded question. Without warning and seemingly on it's own. Word vomit erupted from Harry's throat. He started at the beginning with what he could remember from 'that night' and he continued through his early childhood. The beginning of the house work, to school and Harry hunting. He spilled every moment of his life to Draco Malfoy. For his part Draco looked like he swallowed one of Dumbledore's blasted lemon drops.

"You didn't grow up in a manor in London? That's what...that's what everyone thought...What we were led to believe. Mother and Father tried to find you after the Dark Lord fell, they tried to petition to adopt you. Saying that you needed guidance. But Dumbledore. Oh he stopped them at every turn. Saying you were quite safe and properly cared for by a rich family in London. They even petitioned the Ministry to get your situation looked into after you vanished over night. But well Fudge and Dumbledore wouldn't have it." Draco explained as a single tear pricked at his eye.

"How could he let the person our world was supposed to love most grow up like that? Beaten, starved, abused, _Raped._ When my Father hears about this..." He was cut off.

"No Draco please...Please don't tell anyone... no one else. I don't want anyone else...to know what...happened." Harry sobbed.

"Alright Harry. It's alright, we'll be at Hogwarts soon yeah? We can figure out what to do about your home situation later." Draco soothed.

Draco didn't know why but hearing what he had gone through, hearing his voice crack as he spoke. He felt bad for Harry Potter. His friends were complete rubbish and he had no one to talk to. He felt he needed to change that. He felt that Harry Potter deserved one decent friend after what he just listened to. If he Draco Lucius Malfoy needed to be that friend so be it. He helped Potter of the ground and mad sure he was stable on his feet before letting go and stepping back to a respectable distance.

"Do you need help with your robes, you look a little shaky." He asked the other boy.

"No I'm...fine. Could you step out for a moment while I change?" He asked Draco politely.

"No problem I'll come back in five yeah?" He said before heading out to see what his blasted goons were up to.

Honestly he couldn't leave them alone for a second. They'd take off and have themselves in some sort of trouble before he could say Quiditch. After walking a bit with no luck he figured he'd see them at school and headed back to his compartment. He saw that Harry was just about dressed when he walked up so he slipped inside, what he hadn't seen through the glass made him gasp. Down his back were welts and scars. The word 'Unwanted' carved into his flesh in large letters with a smaller 'Freak' written below. Harry turned to face him at the sound and Draco almost lost his Pure Blood composure. It was plain to see the boy hadn't been fed properly and why he ate so little. His ribs stuck out sharply through his skin. His stomach had to be the size of a peanut. That's why he barely ate even at school. He'd get sick on more than that. It simply had no place to go.

"I thought you said five minuets!" Harry said looking panicked as he pulled his school shirt over his head.

"Dear Merlin. You weren't exaggerating even a little bit! If anything you were down playing things. It's out of my hands now Harry. As a Prefect I am honor bound to report this to the Head Master, since he placed you there in the first place, the board. My Father. It's the rules. I'll only tell him directly I promise, no one else." Draco said calmly explaining things while brandishing his Prefect's badge.

"Oh okay...I wish I had known you were the Slytherin Prefect this year. I wouldn't have said anything. No one needs to worry about a unwanted...freak..." He said.

"Harry Potter you aren't unwanted and you most certainly not a freak. Your friends are rubbish it has nothing to do with them and everything to do with the kind of people they are. They aren't good people Harry, Ronald just wants your money and fame, and it wouldn't surprise me if Granger wanted access to your vaults for more bloody books. You need to drop the dead weight before they drop you!" He ranted angrily.

"Who exactly would replace them? Who would want to be friends with me besides them? You?" He said tears beginning to form again at the thought of loosing his two friends.

"Yeah for starters. Once that get to know you you'll have a lot of friends Harry. You don't need that, you don't need them." Draco replied sticking out a hand he offered long ago.

"Alright." Harry replied grasping it tightly.

Just as the train rolled into Hogsmead station the unthinkable happened. The two sworn enemies shook hands in friendship and unbeknownst to them the Golden Trio died at that precised moment. Even though he didn't realize it from his chair in the Head Master's office the war had just changed course, and Albus Dumbledore had just lost his secret weapon.

Author's Note 2: This chapter was shorter than the future ones will be, but I thought this was a decent end point. That last paragraph just seemed so finale that I thought it best to make it so.

Harry: Yes he's a little bit of a whiny bitch at the moment. That will change, it starts in chapter two and continues to unfold so when he becomes a dark lord your left like 'When did he get character development.' It'll be subtle enough that you won't notice it at first.

Chapters/Length: The number of chapters this will have is up in the air. Depends on how much I feel there is to tell in this story and how long I feel it'll take to get there. Length, I try to aim for it least two thousand ac (Actual Content) words a chapter. This one was 2057 and I consider this a light chapter. It all depends on like I said how much of a dent I make into where the story is going.

Wrong Boy Who Lived: Just so it's clear it's Neville. He's the chosen one and as such is the only one who can slay Tom. More on that later Mwahaha.

Try to enjoy this and stay tune for chapter two. It should be up by Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I found myself with time on my hands and saw all the attention this was getting. I thought since everyone seemed so into it I'd write more for it sooner than planned.

Summary: Harry James Potter was the symbol of hope for the Wizarding World in these dark times. He was what the people needed, what was craved. So what does this have to do with the mysterious Evan Alec Crouch nee Black? Easy the people's hero didn't exist, he never had. Inspired by Fallen and Le Strange But True by DZ2. Wrong Boy Who Lived. AU.

Review Answers:

DZ2: The answer to your question lies just below I assure you. Thanks for your kind words but without you this would have been a One-Shot.

Need to know something, or you don't get something? Check the bottom of the chapters for notes on changes or things I think are important for readers to know.

 **Harry Potter: No more than Fiction**

Chapter Two- Why can't I feel?

Draco and Harry made their way from the compartment as the train came to a full stop. The students flooded the hall as they rushed to get off the train. Harry hadn't seen Hermione or Ron since the cup, he'd stayed at the Leaky Cauldron from then until that morning. He looked for them but he couldn't spot them in the crowd rushing off the train. Figuring they were already outside he said his goodbyes to Draco and said he'd sit with him at the feast, before he exited the train himself. He was puzzled when he still didn't see the two outside but quickly spotted Luna and Neville over by a carriage with Cho Chang. They waved to him eagerly and he walked over to them to greet them properly.

"Hey Neville, Luna. How was your summer?" He asked sprightly.

"Well I was supposed to attend the World Cup but I had a funny feeling the morning we were to leave, so we didn't go. Good thing too with the attack and all. Are you alright? I saw you were there." Luna said concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine Hermione and Ron found me quickly and we left before things got bad." Harry said to reassure the girl.

"I heard from my Gran that the Dark Mark was cast over the area. Seems like a warning to me, like the Death Eaters are mobilizing." Nevile added.

"Yeah I don't know. Maybe. Hey have either of you see Hermione or Ron, I didn't see em on the train." Harry questioned.

"No. I haven't seen them since before school let out. I did hear that Professor Dumbledore asked a few students to come to school early. Maybe they're part of that lot?" Neville offered.

"Perhaps. Do you guys have any room in your carriage? I mean if not I can find another, I was just wondering." Harry replied.

"We would but we already said Cho and her boyfriend could ride with us, sorry Harry. But we'll see you up there." Luna said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

There carriage took off up the hill towards Hogwarts and just as he was going to begin to walk, another carriage passed him a ways and then stopped. He looked at it curiously and then a familiar voice called to him.

"Aye Potter! Your not going to walk all the way up are ya? You can always ride with us." Draco's voice called from the carriage.

Harry was tired and beginning to get hungry, and if he could skip a long hike he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He jogged over to the carriage and climbed in putting his shrunken trunk in his pocket. That's when he notice it wasn't just Draco. Granted when he said us it should have click in Harry's head. But it hadn't. Next to Draco's left was a boy with dark skin and darker hair, and on his right was an ethnic girl with a pug like face and black ebony hair. The other boy smiled at him broadly while the girl regarded him with caution. Harry supposed he could understand that. After all he was an outsider to her. She hadn't met him before and he had been invited into her space.

He smiled at her and offered his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He said.

"Pansy. I don't quite know what to make of you yet Potter. Draco has decided your worth befriending. That in of itself is impressive, plus with your various magical achievements. I don't know how I feel about you yet. I need to observe a bit I think." She said finally.

Harry nodded his acceptance at the analytical and logical girl before facing the other boy.

"Your Blaze Zabini right? Son of Alexis Zabini, the black widow?" Harry asked awed.

"Yes. Mother is currently on her seventh husband. I don't think he'll make Yule personally." Blaze replied with a smirk.

"I think your mom is amazing. I've read all about the Black Widow who amassed a fortune by marrying and tragically out living six Husbands." Harry said in awe.

"I like you Potter. Your a nice change from the normally goodie goodie people from your house. The ones that won't even be seen talking to us, let along riding up with us or eating meals with us. Draco said you'd be joining us for the feast?" He inquired.

"Yeah. I mean if no one minds and it's allowed of course." Harry replied.

"There isn't a rule anywhere that says you have to sit with your house at meals. No one will mind you being there once they see Dray is cool with you being there. He runs the house so what he says goes." Zabini said.

"Besides even I think your far more interesting than we first believed. I'd like nothing more to observe you for a bit longer." Pansy said.

"Well than I'll certainly sit with you. It's got to be more pleasant than sitting with Hermione and Ron. They've been icing me out since the cup." Harry responded.

"That's because they're dead weight Harry, just like I told you. They want nothing more than to ride your coat tails to fame and money. The minuet they heard of you possibly doing something dangerous or dark they started to freeze you out, their manipulators." Draco said trying to reinforce his point.

Harry just looked at the ground and nodded. Accepting what Draco said as fact was hard when these were the only friends he had when he first came here. Thinking those people could be gone or might not have existed at all hurt. It hurt far more than he'd admit. Pansy eyed him as if she knew what he was thinking and offered him a small sympathetic look.

"It doesn't mean that it's painless when you actually experience it. It still hurts when they actually begin to turn on you. That's what Potter's feeling. Am I right?" She asked looking at Harry.

"In a nut shell yes. There have been things over the years that haven't made sense. Hagrid being sent for me. Hermione being in THAT bathroom and the troll miraculously showing up. The way Hermione pep talked me into the chamber to face Voldemort. How Ron knew that I needed help the summer before second year. How he had the perfect answer ready when the barrier shut down on us. The fact that they both assumed when the petrified students began appearing that I'd step up. How Hermione solved the mystery about the Basilisk and it was expected that I'd save Ginny Weasley apart from me only meeting her once or twice. Even last year with Hermione just happening to have the answers to all our problems wrapped around her neck all year.

This past summer when Molly Weasley told me she'd received extra tickets to the world cup box office. She said the Minister had invited them all out of his own pocket, but he seemed surprised to see us there. Combined with the fact I had just given Molly my vault key that summer for school stuff. I don't think it's a coincidence that Ron and Ginny got new cauldrons and robes the same day. What about the tickets I heard about those a couple days later! It could all have been a set up. All of it, I'm starting to think none of it was real. They weren't ever my friends. The only ones who seemed to truly care were the twins and Ginny. How can I know what's truth and what's fiction?" Harry ranted angrily as hot tears poked his eyes.

"Oh Harry! You let a Weasley hold your vault key? You need to get to Gringotts as soon as you can. The Weasleys were disgraced when Molly stole money from the Perverell family. It's a high crime of theft from an Ancient and Nobel House. If she'd been convicted she'd be in Azkaban right now!" Draco exclaimed.

"Is that the reason for your families feud?" Harry asked.

"In part yes. The Malfoy family consider the name Weasley lower than dirt because of the trickery Molly used. She is said to have used the money she stole to build that horrid home of hers. The Malfoy family was close to the last batch of Perverell. My grandfather was the god father of the last known descendant." Draco replied.

"So do you really think they would still from me?" Harry asked. A heart broken look crossing his face.

"Not Arthur even Father says he's honorable. But his Banshee wife? Definitely. Ron Weasley? He's been trying to get his paws on your fame and glory since first year, so yes. The others I don't think would do something like that. Just those two. If you can prove it they'll share a joint cell in Azkaban for stealing from an Ancient and Nobel House as well as the biggest Celebrity in our world. They'll never see the light of day again." Draco replied.

"But then the whole family get's dragged through the mud. No if I'm going to do this I need to be smart. Talk to Arthur and explain. Maybe he'll relinquish them from the family. If he does I can have them prosecuted without further damaging the family's reputation." Harry pointed out.

"Whoa Potter. That's some pretty Slytherin thinking there, are you sure your in the right house?" Blaze asked with a grin.

"The hat did say I'd have done well in Slytherin." Harry replied flippantly.

"So why the hell did you go to that house? It's day the hat was right. What could have possibly happen in the span of a few hours to completely put you off the idea?" Pansy asked.

Draco at this point looked at the floor not meeting his friends eyes.

"What you do mate?" Blaze asked Draco pointedly.

"He gave me a very bad first impression of those who go in to that house. He was cocky arrogant and narcissistic. I thought that going to Slytherin was the worst possible outcome at that point in time. Maybe I was wrong." He paused looking at the three around him. "Maybe I'd have made actual friends if I hadn't been put off by one bad seed." Harry concluded.

"Hey! I got a lot better as the years passed." Draco said indignantly.

"I wasn't referring to you this time Draco, I was mentioning Tom Riddle." Harry replied.

The three Slytherin students shook at the name. As if they had some sort of sour taste in their mouths. The carriage stopped moving and the four stepped out and proceeded inside the castle. Not all students were at their own houses table. Harry saw some Hufflepuffs with the Ravenclaws and the like. So he calmly followed Draco to his table and sat down beside them. Surprisingly only one student, an upper year, seemed put out by his presence. Only a glare from Draco silenced any comment that would have came from him. He was there about five minuets when opposite from him Blaze and Pansy rose and were going for their wands until a look from Draco made them back down. Draco turned and Harry looked behind them and standing there was Ronald Weasley.

"Harry mate. When we didn't see you arrive with the rest off the House Hermione was worried she took off down the trail to look for you. What are you doing with those slimy snakes?" Ron asked a disgusted look coming over his face as he mentioned the Slytherin students.

"Well Weasley. Before you interrupted us and caused us to loose our appetites with that mug of yours. Potter and I were about to enjoy some pleasant conversation with Blaze, Pansy, and maybe Greengrass and Nott while we ate dinner. Now could you please return to your table, some of the younger years are looking a bit green from prolonged exposure." Draco replied.

"Harry why are you sitting with Malfoy, our friends are over at the house table waiting for you." Ron said as he began to lose his patience following Malfoy's insult.

"He isn't your Mate Weasley, not anymore. So leave and go back to your Mudblood." Pansy spit out icily.

"Your going to let her talk about your friend like that Harry? What's going on here exactly?" Ron asked as he began to fear for their cover.

"I can't deny the truth Ron. But I think you know what's going on here." Harry said speaking to Ron the first time.

"So your going to let her talk down to Hermione and sit with them at meals? What, are you a Death Eater in training now? Come on Mate let's cut the jokes and go to our table." Ron tried.

"I'm not your Mate. I can't defend Hermione against something that's the truth. Just go away Ronald." Harry replied.

"Would you like us to remove him for you Draco?" Pansy asked grabbing for her wand.

"I'm leaving. But don't think for a second Harry when I go back there alone that they aren't going to start gossiping about why. I can't protect you from rumors and such about if your going dark!" Ron yelled at Harry.

"Then don't." Was Harry's low reply.

With that said Ron stormed away from the Slytherin table just as said Head of House made his way down from the head table. His black beady eyes focused at the lion in their mist. He glanced at how closely he was sitting with Draco and the others before making a decision.

"Good evening Draco, Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini, Mr Nott, Miss Greengrass, Mr Potter. Is everything going alright down here I saw a disturbance." Severus asked.

"It's alright Professor. It was a personal drama. I should have handled it myself and shouldn't have brought it in to your house I apologize for disrupting dinner sir." Harry said. Surprising Severus.

"That's alright Mr Potter. Thank you for taking responsibility for your actions here. Twenty points to Gryffindoor and Slytherin for defusing a particularly dramatic situation. I dare say I look forward to Potions tomorrow Mr Potter. Let's see what else you've learned." Snape said.

"Wouldn't miss it Professor." Harry replied.

Severus headed back to the head table just as Dumbledore went to stand at his podium. His beginning of the year speech seeming eminent.

"So it has arrived. Another year at Hogwarts has begun and new students have joined each house. I must say that in all my years I haven't seen such a group of young minds staring up at me. This year is one of the first In nearly a century where Hogwarts has just about been filled to it's current capacity. Considering what will be beginning in the next couple months this is particularly problematic. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament this year. Two of our neighboring schools will be joining us for the year." He paused and raised his wand. Moving the two tables on either side as far against the wall as possible and conjuring two new tables in the middle. "As such we will be opening the other two dormitories int the west wing for our guests. Please help me welcome our neighbors from Bulgaria. Durmstrang and their Head Master Igor." Dumbledore continued.

A group of large men back flipped through the main doors and began walking toward the front of the room with staffs banging the ground every so often. Their Head Master shook hands with Dumbledore and then the students began to break into a run. They flipped they dashed and finally they landed in their seats at one of the two new tables.

"Is that?" Harry asked.

"It sure is. It's the Bulgarian Victor Krum." Malfoy answered.

"Now please welcome the Ladies of Bauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Dumbledore shouted over the crowd.

Ladies dressed in blue practically floated into the room. A giant woman amongst them. Harry laughed as he saw Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan practically drooling over them before Hermione, whom had returned to the castle slapped Ron's head.

"Their Head Mistress Madame Maxime." Dumbledore paused to kiss her hand. When all settled down he continued. "There will be a drawing on Halloween to select competitors for the Tournament, though do to the risk and danger the tasks present the age limit is seventeen. No one under that may enter." He paused and waited for the roar of protests to die down. "You will be competing for the Triwizard cup and ten thousand galleons. But I will go more into that on Halloween. Before we all tuck in I wanted to mention something of great importance. For the first time since Tom Riddle two students have showed the intelligence and skill needed to skip a grade. This student has been made a fifth year as well as a Prefect so I'd like to congratulate Draco Malfoy. He took his final exams for fourth year over the summer and got nearly perfect scores. So it gives me great pleasure to say he is this years male Prefect for Slytherin house." He waited while the Slytherin's clapped for Draco before continuing.

"Now the second student did not sit their exams. Instead they received perfect scores on all third year curriculum. This student did this with Dementors roaming the grounds and a escaped prisoner chasing them. So over the summer it was decided that this student be given the same honors as mister Malfoy. Harry Potter if you could please come up here." He finished.

Harry's eyes shot up and met Draco's. Both boy's were equally surprised but never the less Harry rose from his seat and headed forward. He looked over and Ron looked constipated while Hermione looked shocked and enraged that someone had pout done her in not one but every subject the previous year. He stopped when he finally reached Dumbledore.

"It's a great Pleasure to announce that Harry Potter is a fifth year Gryffindoor and this years Prefect!" Dumbledore boomed.

As cheers erupted around him only one thought stuck.

' _Snape_ gave me a perfect score?'

Author's Note 2: So there is chapter two and lots of stuff has changed. This year is going to be interesting for Harry and co.

Length: This chapter was longer then the last. But don't expect this every time. It depends on a lot of variables.

Draco/Harry's skipping: I thought it would be an interesting twist. I've literally never seen it done and it fits for what I want to happen. Plus can you imagine Hermione's face about now?

Slytherin Harry: Nope he isn't getting resorted, at least not for awhile. I want to explore how his dorm mates are going to torment him awhile before I even consider the idea.

Drarry: Sorry even though it might seem where their headed, it's not. This eventual Tomarry Tom/Harry all the way. Not for awhile though.

Slash stuff: The slash will be explicit! It won't be over run with porn but there are three sex scenes I have planned. They will be properly marked and easy to skip if one desires.

Crouch Jr: He's there, I just didn't mention him with all that's happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the delay, the entire chapter seems to have vanished from my laptop so I'm having to re type the whole thing. It was supposed to be up a couple days ago but I wasn't capable of posting at that time for reasons I'd rather not mention.

 **Warning:** Starting in this chapter there will be self harm. It will last for a bit while Harry deals with the aftermath of all the abuse he's suffered over the years. Language. Descriptions of self harm. Triggers.

 **Summary:** Harry James Potter was the symbol of hope for the Wizarding World in these dark times. He was what the people needed, what was craved. So what does this have to do with the mysterious Evan Alec Crouch nee Black? Easy the people's hero didn't exist, he never had. Inspired by Fallen and Le Strange But True by DZ2. Wrong Boy Who Lived. AU.

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Harry Potter: No more than Fiction**

Harry watched as the chaos caused from this announcement echoed around him. Draco was clapping for him as well as some of the other Slytherin's. But when he looked over at his own house. Hermione's shock and anger was extremely obvious. She couldn't even think straight she was so beside herself. How could not one, but two students pass her grades in not one but every subject? Harry hadn't even cracked a damn book! Ron on the other hand looked jealous. He had been planning on being the fifth year Prefect instead of Harry. Instead he not only got the honor but a whole year early to boot! Being the Prefect next year meant nothing now that it wasn't going to be something that he had that Harry did not. It wasn't going to be something he could hold over the other boy's head so what's the point?

The rest of Harry's house seemed to be confused and conflicted on their feelings. Seamus Finnigan glared at him and Dean Thomas looked disappointed. Lavender and whatever Padtil was in his house were oblivious to it as it seemed they were talking of beauty tips. Hufflepuff seemed aloof about the situation and were the only table not to react, Ravenclaw was pissed that neither of the two students came from their house. Glaring daggers at both boy's openly over their books. Dumbledore shook Harry out of his stuper when he shook his hand and said congratulations. He supposed the advantage of having his own room was nice, considering the looks he was getting from his dorm mates. He probably was much safer this way. He returned to his seat and cleaned his plate before quickly standing and retreating from the hall without a word to anyone.

He took one of the ground floor passages that lead to the seventh floor and entered the common room without the password by flashing the badge. The Fat Lady swung open and allowed him through. He'd seen the door for the Prefect's room once or twice visiting with older years, but it still took him a moment to actually navigate to the door. He was prepared to go and retrieve his stuff, but to his relief when he entered the room it sat by his bed already. There was a large bed up against the middle of the far wall, a small kitchenette and a bathroom off to the side of the room with a decent sized shower.

He supposed the room had it's benefits. The only positive to this stupid position. He'd just wanted good marks, not to skip an entire year. But that didn't appear to matter to the staff, the Headmaster, or his bent out of sorts housemates. He collapsed on the comfortable mattress and thought about everything that had happened over the past few years, the beatings, the near death experiences. Tears bubbled to his eyes again as he realized his so called friends had never truly been there for him. He looked at the paper clip holding his spot in his potions text that was on the night stand and picked it up. He transfigured it into a razor and quickly removed his outer robes.

Once he was bare chested he ran it across his lower stomach. Crimson droplets bubbled around it as it began to bleed and red slipped onto the nice white sheets. He gasped as he slid the razor again right next to the first cut, it was a little deeper this time around and the blood oozed longer. As he continued more droplets hit the sheets and stained the white colored cloth. He knew he should stop and he would after one more. He felt weak and his hand trembled and as such the blade slipped. It gashed him far deeper than the others and he cried out. He groaned as he sat up straight and hobbled to the bathroom.

He turned on the water and opened the fully stocked cabinet. Grabbing gauze and surgical tape he sat on the toilet and began to dress the wound. He'd done this part plenty of times before. His Aunt did it once so he wouldn't die, but she had insisted he watch so she wouldn't need to again. Once it was in place he looked over to the bed stained with his blood. He knew he'd have to clean it to avoid suspicion but not tonight. Tonight he needed his rest to recover from the blood he lost. He supposed he'd have to make due with rest asking for a blood replenishing potion was definitely not an option.

Harry stripped down to his black shorts and climbed into the massive bed before he promptly fell asleep. His head barely hitting the pillow and the eyes spying through the key hole going completely unnoticed as his late night would be visitor vanished to wince it had came.

 **No more than Fiction**

Hermione Granger was angry. Yes she was upset she'd been bested, yes she wanted as much knowledge that the world could offer. Yes she was willing to use those in her way to get these things. But contrary to the Headmaster and Weasley's belief this is not what she was doing with Harry. She'd have to admit back in first year when she was approached the idea occurred to her. But when she saw how loyal Harry was and he saved her from the troll it all changed. She accepted Harry flaws and all as her best friend. She vowed to do whatever she could to protect him from those that would wish him harm. She knew then as she did now that the best way to do that was to stick close to the scheming red heads, and to keep an eye on Headmaster Dumbledore.

She never thought for a moment he'd harm or endanger Harry on purpose. But he would set tests. Small things to attempt to prepare him to face Voldemort. Even the troll. It hadn't been Quirell to set loose the beast but Dumbledore. It was under compulsion charms and should've never attacked a student. Hermione learned from her eavesdropping that Quirell had imperioused the the troll to cause a distraction. If he hadn't messed with it Dumbledore would've moved on to see how Harry operated under pressure it was never meant to harm anyone. But before Dumbledore could intervene Harry had defeated the troll.

Then there was second year. Dumbledore knew Harry was a Parcelmouth. He was the only one who could journey inside to reason with the creature that just happened to be a snake. But Tom Riddle mucked that one up as well. It seemed to Hermione at least that Dumbledore just wanted Harry to be prepared. But Ronald and his Banshee mother had other plans. They wanted the Potter fortune after Molly had been disgraced, they'd lost everything. Harry was their golden ticket a naive young boy ignorant to the world around him. So they began scheming. Molly attempted to convince Ginny she was destined to marry Harry.

When that didn't work she began feeding her small doses of love potion. It turned her into a freakish dribbling mess every time she saw him. Just as the poor girl would fight through the haze Molly would drug her again. Planned to have them wed and then arrange an accident that would take their lives and leave the fortune to the remaining Weasleys. Of course no one else knew of their scheme. Ginny would have been spared had she not gone ballistic and accused them both of being crazy. Instead she winds up drugged out of her wits. It was up to Hermione. She needed to appear to keep Harry at arm's length for now. If she didn't she'd never gather proof.

But when she went to Harry's room she knocked once, when she didn't answer she looked through the peep hole. What she saw entranced her completely. He was cutting himself. Again and again. But she couldn't very well force her way in. The surprise could cause him to slip. No she'd watch in case he needed help. When he finished after awhile and finally began readying for bed she went to look away but she caught sight of his chest. The quiditch over the years did wonders. She shook herself and began the walk back to her own dorm with a new problem. One that she couldn't solve, at least not directly.

"Oh Harry, I hope you know what your doing." She whispered.

 **No more than Fiction**

Draco Malfoy was usually calm and collected. He was also usually in bed by now. But he had agreed to do the first night patrol partially hoping to see if Harry was out. It would give the Slytherin a chance to see how his new friend was fairing with the shit storm going on. But there was no sign of him. He must have retreated away from everyone. Probably in his Prefect dorm. Draco's night got a lot more interesting however when an owl flew down the hall and nearly collided with him to deliver a letter. He'd only seen this once. An owl seeking out the person the letter is for before morning mail. It only happened when the sender sent the letter as urgent. He tore the envelope open and read the neat precise scroll inside.

 _Draco Malfoy,_

 _I'm writing you out of concern for Harry Potter. I don't know how or when,_

 _but you seemed to have formed a friendship. I don't care about how. I just want_

 _you to help him before it's too late. His life is in danger Draco and it isn't the Dark Lord._

 _Enclosed is a single tear taken from my eyes. Use a penesive to view the memory._

 _It isn't safe to use my real name, but please, save him from himself before he's lost._

 _Regards,_

 _Florence Nightingale_

Draco read the note several times over, the words made no sense to him. Obviously this person cared about Harry. But what was wrong, why did they feel Draco could help? So many unanswered questions. He didn't have any answers but the enclosed tear drops did. They could tell him what was going on. He just needed a penesive, fortunately he knew someone who had such an object. He turned on the spot and pocketed the note as he took off at a run. He made his way through the dungeons of the castle before he came to the chambers of his head of house.

 **No more than Fiction**

Ever since the feast Severus Snape had been thinking. The subject weighing on his mind? None other than the raven hair golden boy of Gryffindor. His improvements over the summer were remarkable. So much so Severus was finding himself looking forward to Monday. He never did this as it was Monday's and Wednesday he taught Gryffindor. But Potter had promise. He had first noticed this the previous year when the boy's grades shot up. But the nail in the coffin was the perfect scores on the end of the year exams. Yet when he was interrupted by his Godson's frantic knocking he felt annoyed.

He had just finished grading papers and potions and was getting ready to have a glass of fire wisky. Instead he was forced to be a professor for even more time than normal. He grudgingly opened the door to reveal his Godson and the blonde stormed past him and went straight to the penesive. He dumped the tears into the the bowl and Severus reached out to demand to know what he was doing, before they were both whirled into the the memory.

They both gasped as they watched the scene before them.

"Potter...what are you doing?"

Blood dripped from Penesive Harry's open wounds. The blood stained the sheets and pooled on the floor below the bed. They watched as he walked into the bathroom and dealt with the damage before dropping into bed. Draco felt a tear drop hit his hand and he wiped at his eyes and discovered he was crying. He didn't even know he had started to cry. He looked at Severus when they landed back in his quarters.

"Uncle Sev...What are we going to do, how are we going to handle this?" Draco asked.

Severus was a wise man. He had to be in order to be a professor. He usually knew the answers to anything they could possibly ask, but for the first time since his time as a Hogwarts student, he didn't have the answer. He had no clue what to say or do so that's what he told him.

"I...I have no idea. We can't go to the Headmaster he might be part of the problem, plus the more people who know the more likely it is it could get out. For now use your knew found friendship with Potter to keep an eye on him. Don't mention this to him or anyone else. Keep him safe Draco, I feel a change in the air. Something isn't as it was before the train arrived, and I can't help but feel that Harry Potter has something to do with it." Severus replied.

"What do you mean? What's changed?" Draco asked.

Severus rolled up his left sleeve and showed Draco his forearm. More specifically he showed his Godson his Dark Mark. His fully colored and darkened Dark Mark.

"Does...does...does that mean he's back?"

"Not yet Draco, but this means he'll return. Soon. I'd guess that the plans are already in place, it'll be awhile yet. But make no mistake Draco by the end of the year the Dark Lord will rise again." Severus replied.

"Sev what aren't you telling me?" Draco questioned.

"Simple. Harry Potter will resurrect the Dark Lord!" Severus said.

"What do you mean! He'd never bring back his parents murderer!" Draco said outraged.

"He would if Tom never murdered his parents."

"What...how...how is that possible?" Draco exclaimed.

"There are things that aren't well known the first being the prophecy of the boy who lived that reads.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_

 _Born to those who twice defied him, born as the seventh month dies._

 _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_

 _but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not._

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

 _What's even less known is there was a second prophecy._

 _The one with the power to Aid the Dark Lord approaches,_

 _Born to his most loyal, born as the seventh month dies._

 _And the Light's Hero can be swayed, the light's hope may be in vane._

 _Together they can bring about then worlds end,_

 _Or make the magical world right again._

 _The one with the power to Aid the Dark Lord approaches._

I believe that contrary to what Albus would have the world believe, that Harry is the child of the second prophecy. Harry and Neville Longbottom are the only two whom fit." Severus said.

"What does that mean?" Draco gasped.

"Harry Potter never existed, his real name is Evan Alec Crouch Nee Black!"

 **Author's Note 2:** So chapter three and Draco and Snape discover Harry's secret already. How long will this last? How long has it gone on? We also got a shocking revelation. How will this change what is to come? What will Draco do with this information? All this and Gringotts next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So I haven't had internet and then my Halloween stuff last month I haven't gotten around to this. But, here we are. I haven't abandoned this project and I'm enjoying the process of getting into the mind of these characters. This is going to be a fun ride and it'll take awhile to complete, but if you stick with me I promise we'll get there together. I do not have internet back! I was able to borrow some briefly consider this my Christmas presnet to all of you and I'll update again when I can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Harry/Tom or Harry/Draco would be cannon! I don't make any money for this shit. I do this for my own enjoyment and to escape from real life.

Notice: As stated in the disclaimer and Author's Note I mentioned this will take awhile and it's to escape real life. The reason is my Dad is dying. He has blood clots around his brain and heart, he has maybe a couple months and I need to find time to spend with him just as much as I need to break from reality.

Summary: The hero of the Wizarding world doesn't exist, he never did. Instead what the world is going to get is something far worse than the Dark Lord Voldemort. Hadrian Black!

Chapter Summary: As the shock of a secret weighs on Draco, Harry goes to Gringots and discovers some secrets of his own; When these come to light, it causes a chain reaction leading to something no one saw coming.

 **Harry Potter: No more than Fiction**

Chapter Four- I want You to Die

Secrets; They come and go leaving chaos in their wake. Sometimes however secrets were kept for a reason. Sometimes they were important, keeping people from harm, or information from the wrong sort. Life is full of secrets but the thing about these secrets was they had a way of coming out into the open. Of being exposed to the light of day weather we want them to be or not. This is because when more than one person knows something it's no longer a kept secret. You've trusted someone with it. That's the final straw before a secret is revealed. Trusting the wrong person to keep their mouth shut, or worse, underestimating the lengths one will go to to discover the truth.

It was Secrets that brought Harry to Gringotts on a Sunday afternoon. It was a Hogsmead weekend and. he'd wanted to check out what other vaults he had access to. Ever since his first year he doubted what Dumbledore and his brewed was trying to sell him about only having his trust fund vault. So he decided that while he was learning all sorts of new things he'd look into the matter himself. He entered the hallowed halls if the wizarding bank slowly and carefully. He had in truth never learned how to properly speak to a Goblin but he'd read some books recently on the subject. They were after all very sensitive creatures when insulted weather it was intentional or not.

As he walked down to the end of the main hall he made sure to bow his head if and when a Goblin elder passed as a sign of respect. This caused many elders to look at him with wide eyes. Not used to a wizard even bothering to read up on their customs. The biggest test on his research however was sitting at the back of the hall. A chair in front of a white marble desk. A name plate siting on said desk for the entire branch to see. Ragnok Silvermane, Director and Manager, Location 2563 Diagon Ally. Harry gulped and slowly approached the very intimidating desk. Keeping his back straight and his nerves calm he strode up to the desk and sat in the chair.

"Mister Ragnok, excuse me sir. But I wish to have an audience with you as Scion and last son of the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter." Harry said respectfully.

The ancient looking Goblin looked up from the papers he was filing and gave him a once over. It had been many years since someone had requested an audience with him, and he couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Very well Scion Potter. But I must ask before we begin, why not talk to your vault manger Griphook?" The bank manager asked.

"Because sir. You see I think I've been misinformed about some things and I believe that money has been taken from my vault under Griphook's watch. Quite frankly sir, I don't trust him to do the job any longer." Harry said surprising Ragnok.

"This is very troubling news indeed. I assure you I will look into this matter right away, but first I believe there is the matter of your inheritance to discuss. No one was able to contact you after your thirteenth birthday. That's when you would have normally been made Lord Potter, but since your here we can do it now. Please follow me to a more private room." Ragnok suggested.

The two stood and Harry followed the Goblin down a very fancy and extravagant looking hallway to where the rooms normally used for will readings and other such private functions were located. They entered one of the bigger rooms and sat down at the large round table at it's center. A dagger already laying on the table ready to prick Harry's finger for his blood so he could claim his lordships.

"Please Heir Potter have a seat. I have a couple of things I'd like to do today include reading your parents wills. They were locked at Lily Potter Nee Evens request until such time as you became Lord Potter. But first please poke your finger with that dagger and drop some blood on this parchment. Then we can begin."

Harry did as he was instructed and as soon as the drop hit the paper the magic began to work. However it was quite a shock to the young boy when he saw the very first line.

 _Antares Hadrian Black_

 _Father:Bartimous Crouch Jr_

 _Mother: Bellatrix Black_

 _Heir To: Potter (By Blood Adoption)_

 _LeStrange (By Decree)_

 _Black (By Blood)_

 _Slytherin (By Blood and Conquest)_

 _Pervell (By Blood Adoption)_

 _Gryffindore (By Blood Adoption)_

 _Godmother: Lillian Potter Nee Evens_

 _Godfather: Sirius Black_

 _Abilities: Advanced Parcel Mage (90 % blocked)_

 _Metamorphigi (100% blocked)_

 _Necromancy (100% blocked)_

 _Vaults:_

 _Potter Vaults 900,000,000 Gallons_

 _LeStrange 200,000 Gallons_

 _Black: 875,000,000_

 _Pervell: 10,000,000,000_

 _Gryffindore: 5,000,000,000_

 _Slytherin: 5,000,000,000_

To say Harry or Antares as his name apparently was, was shocked was an understatement. If this is who he was then who in the bloody hell was Harry Potter?

"I believe the wills of the late Lord and Lady Potter can shed some light on this for you Mr Black." Ragnok said sitting an orb on the table in front of them.

The first figure that appeared was definitely a woman. Her flaming red hair almost made Harry think of a Weasley. But he knew by the emerald green eyes that it was Lilly. His apparent Godmother.

"I Lilly Potter being of sound mind do decree this to be my last will and testament. Before I get into who get's what I need to explain something to hopefully the only person in the room. Harry. Sweetheart if your listening it's important for you to know that I loved you very much. Just as much as if you were my own. But you aren't sweetie, at least not biologically. In my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I was approached by my best friend. Severus Snape was my closest friend since even before Hogwarts. He came to me before taking the dark mark Harry.

He told me of some of the Dark Lord's goals and plans. That he never in a million years would wipe out the muggleborns. That they were in fact a major part in the survival of our race. The more I listened and learned, the more I realized that the Dark Lord isn't the one we need to worry about. Harry I know this doesn't make much sense and I wish I had more time. But James will return from his mission anytime now. I took the Dark Mark Harry. That's how I met and befriended your birth mother Bellatrix.

After she gave birth her safe house was attacked. She was captured on the grounds of torturing the Longbottoms, which she didn't do. After she reached the ministry a bunch of Frank's friends ganged up on her. They tortured her Harry. The so called light wizards almost killed her and drove her mad for something she didn't even do. When I heard of the attack I went to the compound before it had been searched and found you. I'd had a miscarriage at nine months just a week or two before, I hadn't even told James yet. With a quick spell I implanted the memory of your birth in his had and performed a blood adoption to protect you.

I raised you as Harry Potter and I concocted a story of the dark lord being vanquished. But somehow Albus found me out. He doesn't know about you but after I killed Jame to protect our secrets he discovered my ties to the dark. Now that I'm dead only two things are certain. I loved you, and Albus Dumbledore is behind my death. The last thing I needed to say is that Bella always intended to call you by your middle name. Hadrian. Never turn your back on the Dark Hadrian, their the only ones you can truly trust.

All of my money and worldly possessions go to Antares Hadrian Black my son in every way." As Lilly's voice faded Ragnok stopped the orb.

"She wasn't even my real mother. Yet she gave up everything to protect me and mine. Dumbledore...Dumbledore took everything away from me." Hadrian said tears of rage reaching his cheeks.

"I understand how difficult this all must be, do you wish to hear Lord Potter's will? He left everything to you, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Dumbledore anyway." Ragnok asked.

"No it's fine. I don't need to hear it, he's nothing to me." Hadrian replied coolly.

"As you wish. In this box are the rings from your Lordships and all blocks on your magical core have been removed automatically with you coming of age. If I may be so bold Lord Black, may I recommend you taking a look at the Parcelmagic books on Necromancy in the Slytherin vaults some time? They might be able to teach you enough to resurrect Lady Potter." Ragnok suggested.

"That's a great idea Mister Ragnok, but right now there are people I need to see." Hadrian replied.

"Very good Lord Black. May your battles end in victory and your enemies fall." The bank manger said in parting as they reached the doors.

"Thank you and may your gold always flow and your swords stay sharp." Hadrian replied.

-Harry Potter-

Hadrian had never owned proper clothes. However since learning he was probably the richest wizard alive he'd begun treating himself. Goodbye and good riedence to the rags he used to wear and hello designer robes that he knew would make his birth mother proud. He didn't know too much of her, but Slytherin's did value wealth. He'd custom ordered all the latest pure blood fashions in colors he liked. Silver, dark blue, green, black, and blood red were themes there. Madam Milkens actually nodded approvingly when she saw he was finally getting some decent clothes.

After ordering undergarments and everything else he paid her genuriously and she practically begged him to solely shop there for his clothes. That she'd even through in a free rush order once a year. He gladly took her up on her offer since he preferred her work over all else anyway. He payed an extra fee to have her rush the order and mail it to him directly at hogwarts. This was no small fee since getting a package that large by owl wasn't possible. It would take some doing and work on her part. He left her shop a very satisfied customer.

He got a newer more top of the line broom and the equipment to care for it and then hit Florish and Blotts to stock up on texts. Everything from light to dark entered his cart. He'd decided to educate himself on everything since he knew Hogwarts would not. Books on Necromancy and Occulmancy in particular got him strange looks from the shop keeper since the books weren't outlawed specifically it wasn't a big deal. It was just more of an unspoken thing that only unspeakables bought books on Necromancy.

The rest of the books in his cart were standard for Hogwarts, but for future years. He'd planned to get ahead of the game by finishing them as soon as he could and practicing what he understood. He for not the first time since he returned to the castle thought about how much he missed Hermione. She was his best friend after all and it made him depressed to not interact with her. He purchased the books and exited the shop just in time to run in to the one person he wanted to avoid like the plague. Ron Weasley looked at his new clothes with envy before he covered it with a smile.

"Harry mate, I've been looking everywhere for you. A bit far off from Hogsmead aren't you?" He asked.

"It's none of your business Ronald turn around, walk away, and go back to the castle because I have nothing to say to you." Hadrian replied.

"Geesh Harry. Lighten up already what do you want, an apology?" He asked mildly put out.

"What do I want? You have done nothing but lie to me, use me, and ride on my coat tails since day one. So what I want is simple Ron. I want you to die. Just die like the coch roach you are." Hadrian responded before leaving to head to his final stop.

Ron was left there wondering when the stupid fool had gained a back bone while although he didn't know it yet, the red headed moron's ticket to fame and fortune went up in smoke. Hadrian however carried on his way back to the leaky cauldren where he knew he could floo to the three broomsticks tavern. He grabbed a hand full of powder and disappeared in the smoke only to end up where he needed to be. He spotted his target sitting by himself with a scowl on his face. Hadrian braced himself and marched over before plopping down and putting up a privacy ward.

"Potter what is the meaning of this? I have to keep an eye on you brats while your going around like idiots!" Severus Snape barked at the intrusion.

"Let's skip the lies professor because I'm pretty sure we both know Potter isn't my name. Or perhaps I need to remind you of my mother a bit?" Hadrian asked creptically.

"I take it where ever your little off the books venture today took you, you found out the truth then?" Severus asked.

"Yes. I also know about what you lost sir. I'm so terribly sorry and I'm sure she loved you, not Potter." Hadrian said.

"Yes well in the end it didn't matter I suppose. She died to protect you." Severus replied harshly.

"That is a fact I deeply regret as well as one I have learned I might be able to remedy in time." Hadrian said cryptically.

"What do you mean remedy? There is no cure for death, only a stopper which is what I told you your first day of potions Hadrian.

"I have certain gifts from the Slytherin line that I'm more directly related to then I first believed. One such gift is Necromancy. With training I believe I will be able to restore Lily Potter to the mortal coil once more. But it will take time professor. Time I won't have unless you help keep Dumbledore off my back." Hadrian said.

Severus sat in silence a moment taking in what this meant.

"You can truly bring her back?" He whispered.

"Yes but that isn't the only favor I need. I also need to speak to HIM." Hadrian replied.

"You can't mean the Dark Lord? You know he isn't around in that sense." Severus said.

"True. But whoever he's possessing is. Take me to him, and not only will I restore your true love Severus Snape, but I will also resurrect the Dark Lord!"

Author's Note 2: A powerful and game changing as well as tear jerking chapter four, we've learned secrets long kept hidden. But it seems that the further Hadrian digs to reach the truth the more secrets and lies he uncovers.

On Hadrian's Personality: It might seem like it changed drastically for no reason. But he just found out he's the son of the darkest witch of the age, and that Dumbledore was responsible for him losing everything. That's a major part of it, he's pissed!

On Lily Potter: This is indeed an idea I twisted yet still borrowed from another fantastic author. For those of you that Read The Riddle Answered by DZ2 Dark Potters was an idea from that, but I heavily twisted it to fit my own purposes. Still credit goes to DZ2 for the idea.

Name Change: I change my mind on his name and will edit previous chapters when I can, but I chose an actual star. Feel free to review or PM me for the actual meaning behind it.

Next Chapter: Lies and Secrets have just started coming to light, how did the Dark Lord truly die? We find out the truth about Voldemort's fall from power and gain insight into Hadrian's plan to bring him back. Also Cameos from Azkaban as Bella feels her child enter adulthood.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So I feel absolutely horrible about three months with no updates. My readers mean the world to me so I thought I'd do something to show you that. Think of it as a Christmas Present from me to you. Below you'll find not one, but two new chapters. Think of it how you like, a double length special, a two parter, whatever. But enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas.

Chapter Summary: Lies and Secrets have just started coming to light, how did the Dark Lord truly die? We find out the truth about Voldemort's fall from power and gain insight into Hadrian's plan to bring him back. Why didn't Tom tell Harry about any of this sooner, why withhold the information that could have swayed him? Also Cameos from Azkaban as Bella feels her child enter adulthood. As promised Hadrian delves into magics darkest branch of magic to bring back someone thought lost. Draco arrives at Slytherin Manor and pledges his loyalty; But not to Tom and a first hand account of what really happened the night Lilly Potter died straight from the source.

 **Harry Potter: No more than Fiction**

 **Chapter Five/Six- I'm Yours My Lord / I'm Your Godmum**

Severus Snape thought he'd seen it all; However his conversation thus far with the former Boy-Who-Lived proved him wrong. He'd known for quite some time about the boy's true parentage. He knew that in the early days when his Lord was sucking down Unicorn blood like no tomorrow, that he wasn't in his right mind. That with out knowing what he was doing or who he was torturing he could have killed Hadrian. That's why he protected him. Why he prevented Quirell from killing him his first Quiditch match. He had protected _Harry Potter_ because he needed protection. However this certainly wasn't the case in Hadrian Black.

Now that he was looking at the boy. Really looking, he saw the resemblance. He had Bella's dark hair and ghostly pale skin. However everything else still screamed Potter and Lily. He supposed it would remain that way until his mother was free. Then and only then they could reverse the magic Lily had done to shield him from being discovered. Everything hinged on the boy's safety especially since Severus already knew Hadrian was the one to resurrect the dark lord. In truth there had been three prophesies. One telling of the vanquishing of the Dark Lord and one telling of his return. The final one being the one telling what happened after he returned.

Both at the hand of children born as the seventh month died. Both the same age. Both boys. Dumbledore had known of the chance of the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord being someone else. But he figured the chances were better of it being Harry Potter than an almost squib like Neville Longbottom. Albus failed to take into account however the second prophecy. Probably because he never heard it. But Severus had. He'd been there when Lily of all people had foretold it. He remembered the shock and the outrage everyone felt at the knowledge that Tom would indeed fall.

 _The one with the power to Resurrect the Dark Lord approaches,_

 _Born to those most loyal he shall hold great power,_

 _And when things look grim and the Lord of Darkness falls,_

 _He shall be reborn from magic as old as time,_

 _For neither can live if the other dies._

 _The one with the power to Resurrect the Dark Lord approaches,_

 _Born as the seventh month dies._

It was clear to him that Hadrian was the child of the second and third prophesies. While the near squib must be the one of the first. Hadrian and Neville were close. Neville had access to Hadrian and since the Prophecy mentioned Hadrian bringing the Dark Lord back. He's imagine that Neville has the ability to strike Harry down before it can be saw coming. Thus the power the dark lord knows not is betrayal. Timing and nothing more should the Longbottom boy choose to do so he could ensure the Dark Lord never returned. However to do so he'd have to kill Hadrian. Something that the potions master doubted very much Neville would do. But never the less he should mention it.

"I accept your offer Mr Black. I'll take you to see the Dark Lord's vessel. However I do wish to express to you the use of caution. Especially with the Longbottom boy. It's fair to say he must be the child of the first Prophecy." Severus responded.

"Oh Snape..Neville while yes he presents a problem is not an issue. I highly doubt he'll be a threat to my plan." Hadrian replied.

"Please. Call me Severus, after all soon we shall serve the same man. I think formalities can be left inside the class room. Now Hadrian, what exactly is your plan to bring the Dark Lord back to full strength?" Severus inquired.

"Not yet I'd rather not explain more than once. I think we should be going now Severus, I sense a lump of stupidity entering the three broom sticks. I thought I lost him back in the Alley." Hadrian said speaking of Ronald Weasley who was currently trying to get his attention.

The wards dropped and the two servants of the dark stood and began to exit from the pub when suddenly a hand reached out and grasped Hadrian arm. The oaf of Gryffindor didn't seem to know when to quit, or when he'd already lost everything. The red headed boy was speaking however Hadrian didn't much care for what ever drivel was pouring from his mouth and simple went to remove the pest before his new Ally stepped in.

"Mister Weasley. I do insist you remove your hands from Mister Potter's person, we are on a tight schedule as it is and I won't have the likes of you accosting my students. He's done nothing but attempt to leave this pub in the company of his potions professor and new head of house." Severus remarked his usual venom (saved especially for Weasleys in general) lacing his words.

"Your student? New head of house? Blimey Harry the Dungeon bat has gone loopy." Ron said as he grabbed at Hadrian again.

"He hasn't gone round a twist Ronald. My transfer request was approved this morning. Professor Snape was escorting me to the Slytherin common room." Hadrian drawled sounding like a certain Malfoy heir.

"But...Harry your a Gryffindor like your Mum and Dad, not one of those Slimey snakes!" Ronald exploded causing all in earshot to turn to the commotion.

"Don't you mention James Potter in front of me weasel! He's done nothing for me. He wasn't a father he was a coward!" Hadrian seethed much to the surprise of all those present save for Severus.

"How can you say such a thing about your dad Harry? Come on now he was a great man!" Ron continued salt pouring into fresh wounds.

"My Father was a swine! He was a bully, a user, a cheat, and a horrible friend. My mother deserved someone better. Someone that loved her more than his own life. She didn't deserve to be treated as a whore to James Potter's call. He treated her like Hipogriff dung!" Hadrian raged.

Severus didn't miss the look Hadrian sent him in regards to what Lilly deserved. The young man in front of him was definitely nothing like James Potter. The way he spoke about the dead man was a dead give away of that. However this tit for tat needed to be stopped, Hadrian was reaching his boiling point on this subject. The open wounds still so fresh that any argument regarding the Potters could set him off. They had to leave and soon less Hadrian blew his cover. Severus stepped between the two boys and calmly wrapped his hand around Hadrian before he disaperated. He cared little about how it would look, Wizards were stupid.

When the two of them reappeared they were near a grand manor. Well what was once a grand manor. It was now deserted and run down. In need of some desperate repairs. But in it's day there was no doubt it had been spectacular. It had belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Before his fall from power the Dark Lord had quietly taken up the Slytherin lordship and received possession of the Manor. Dumbledore knew not of it so it was safe, for now at least. Current head quarters and dwelling for Lord Voldemort. A giant Snake symbol covering one of the outer walls signaling it's legacy to any would be trespassers.

However; To the rightful heir, or people who were meant to be there instead of looking like it may swallow them whole. It looked like it was welcoming them with open arms. Some form of enchantment no doubt added by a later lord of the Slytherin line. Hadrian took in the grand looking home as they made their way up the long drive and to the Manor's outer gate. While it had vines growing on every wall and the grounds needed tending it looked as though some improvements had been done already. Whether they were done before or after the Dark Lord 'died' was anyone's guess.

As they passed through the wards and they pulsed at their entry wizards aperated to their location. Wands trained on Hadrian as they approached. Just as he was about to draw his own wand a familiar voice stopped him.

"That's enough you simpletons. The Dark Lord knew he'd come sooner or later so let him through!" Came the aristocratic tones of Lord Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah good to see you Lucius. Our Lord knows we're here I take it?" Severus asked stepping in front of Hadrian.

"He does indeed. He's looking quite forward to seeing Mr Black again." Lucius replied.

Their conversation finished in his eyes, the Malfoy Lord turned and headed back inside the Manor more than aware that the two others were behind him. The inside of the Manor was dark and needed more work than the outside but it still had a sense of grandeur about it. The long corridors and stair cases decorated in Slytherin colors. The inner circle member led them further inside toward the throne room where Lord Voldemort was currently relaxing. The thick wood doors made a noise of protest as they were shoved open and the man in the chair looked up.

Whoever it was it wasn't someone Hadrian had seen before. The man had red eyes indicating he was possessed by said Dark Lord. But he wore glasses and had auburn hair. His Robes were in black contrasting with his appearance in a way that made Hadrian shudder. The man didn't look unpleasing but the clash of clothes versus appearance made him look undesirable. However the man surprised Hadrian by smiling. He'd never known the Dark Lord to _Smile_ but it was enough to get him to enter the room, the heavy doors shutting behind him and Severus.

"Severus you've brought someone with you. Someone I'll admit, I've wanted to see for a very long time now. Hadrian...How are you young one?" Voldemort asked stepping down from his throne.

"Great...I'm just great after learning what I have today." Hadrian replied sarcastically.

The Dark Lord chuckled at the response.

"Yes I suppose it is a lot to take in. But all the secrets on my part I assure you were for your own protection. Would you have believed me two years ago in the chamber?" Voldemort asked.

"Probably not- Wait how do you remember that? I destroyed that soul piece." Hadrian said.

"It seems Hadrian that as laughable as this is going to sound seeing as Dumbledore believes you to be my weakness and undoing, that we can't harm one another in any way shape or form. As it so happens when you 'destroyed' the diary the soul fragment simply returned to me. As this came as a shock to me, I now have a new side mission. Collect all but one of my horcruxes and return them to my body." Voldemort explained.

"So in other words. Albus- I'm- Dumber- Than- A- Flamingo- Dumbledore thinks I have the power to destroy you when in reality I can't harm you? Seriously?" Hadrian asked incredulously.

"Exactly. But there is something other than resurrection that I want Hadrian. Something only you can give me." Voldemort replied.

"What could I possibly offer other than resurrection? What do you want?" Hadrian asked.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he had a sense of foreboding like he already knew. But Foreboding wasn't the right word, maybe excitement? He felt it deep down. He knew that what came out of Voldemort's mouth next would change his life forever.

"I want you Hadrian Black. My equal, my consort, eventually my lover, and hopefully one day even more. I want you."

Hadrian's head was spinning. This was indeed along the lines of what he was thinking, but he hadn't allowed himself to hope. Him? The Dark Lord's equal and lover? Lover implied that there was love involved. Someone to love him? Someone that wouldn't die and leave him! Why though, why was he so important to the Dark Lord? Was there something he didn't know yet? Something that he hadn't considered?

"Why...Why would you want me? I'm nothing special...I'm...a Freak." Hadrian said as the hem of his shirt rode up just enough for an old faint scar to catch light.

"Severus...What is that on his lower abdomen?" Voldemort asked addressing the Potions Master for the first time.

"If I'd have to guess my Lord I'd say a self inflicted scar." He replied growing visibly even more pale than his normal coloring.

In truth with the shock he received from Hadrian today he'd forgotten the boy's unhealthy habit. He hadn't informed the Dark Lord either. He honestly for a few moments thought that he may die in the foreseeable future. After all Hadrian was important to the Dark Lord, even if he didn't know why yet.

"You mean to tell me the boy has been self harming and you failed to tell me?" Voldemort said rather calmly.

"I haven't known long and with everything that happened today I-"

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted.

Severus dropped to his knees not making a sound. He was used to pain and torture but he was visibly tensed with pain.

"Why does it matter to you if I cut?" Hadrian asked stunned.

"Because you silly boy. You dreadfully silly boy. Your mother made a contract with me when you were born. One that makes me very invested in your well being and happiness." He said.

"My mother? Bellatrix?" He asked unsure.

"Of course Bellatrix. The minuet you were born I looked at you and knew that one day I'd love and treasure you. So she offered me something. We agreed to something not very common even in the Wizarding world. A same sex marriage contract!" Voldemort revealed.

"You mean we're betrothed?" Hadrian asked his eyes bulging from his head.

"Yes precisely. We have been from the moment you were born it was only fitting fate chose you as my unintentional salvation." He said.

"What do you mean, what exactly is going on?" Hadrian inquired.

"Haven't you began to wonder yet Hadrian? Why you seem to survive everything that happens to you no matter what? How you were bitten by Salazar's beast but still live? Why Dementors would refuse to kiss you? Isn't obvious to you yet my little sweet? Your scar is the soul piece I never intended to lose. That's why we have always been connected, why you can not die, and why if left untouched you'd live like me forever. Your a Horcrux Hadrian." Voldemort explained.

"I have a piece of you inside me?" Hadrian asked in awe.

"Yes. Don't you see little one, we're already perfect for one another. Join my side as my equal Hadrian come and honor the agreement made between your mother and I." Voldemort implored.

Hadrian looked up from the floor and locked emerald with red. He calmly walked over to the most feared man in Britain and pressed his lips softly against the other man's.

"I'm yours My Lord. Now let's get your old body back so we can try that again properly." Hadrian said with a smirk.

"Speaking of which you mentioned you had a plan my young Lord." Severus said bowing once before Hadrian.

"I could get used to that. But yes. This year is to be the triwizard tournament at Hogwarts. You already put a man inside the school, my father Barty right?" At Tom's nod he continued. "Well then here is what I think would work best and avoid suspicion." Hadrian said.

Together the three men began planning the Dark Lord's rise to power, and Dumbledore wouldn't be the wiser.

 **Harry Potter : No more than Fiction**

Deep in the heart of the ocean on a lone island surrounded by creatures of terrifying origin an old castle creaked and groaned in the wind. It was over three centuries old and very rickety at best. Inside housed some of the worst dark wizard and witches known to the world. The worst criminals that were ever seen. This Island was the famous wizarding prison Azkaban, and deep within it's depths it's inmates slept, well most of them. There was one dark witch still awake at the late hour. This witch was serving thirty one consecutive life sentences. Her name invoked fear in the hearts of the strongest men.

Her laugh echoed like a death rattle signaling you weren't long for this world. Her crazed eyes were like staring into hell itself, her hair a rats nest upon her head confirmed her lack of sanity. All these things were signs you should run and never look back. However there was a final thing that was off putting. Something that no Wizard or Witch saw and lived to talk about it. Her wand. If you had seen her wand you might as well stop running and attempt to put your affairs in order because you were already dead. Her name.

Bellatrix Black.

She sat in her maximum security cell with her knees to her chest. She might have done her share of despicable things over the years, but ironically the thing she was accused of she hadn't actually done. Her ex husband and brother in law had broken in to the Longbottom's home and tortured the two Aurors into insanity while Bella herself was in hiding giving birth to her bright eyed baby boy. However soon after her Lord had left the order found her. They over powered her in her weakened state and carted her off to the ministry for a crime committed by the LeStrange brothers.

If it hadn't been for Lilly. Sweet trustworthy Lilly, they surely would have found her baby. Instead Lilly grabbed him and imperioused her husband to provide blood for a blood adoption as well as implanted fake memories of the babies birth in his head. She saved his life and that act showed Bella she picked well for Hadrian's godmother. When news of her death as well as the Dark Lord's fall reached her she thought her baby gone for good but now she felt him. She'd felt a surge of magic earlier today signaling he had taken his Lordships.

Not only that but a second pulse indicated he accepted the marriage contract between himself and the Dark Lord. Her baby, her little Lord. Her Hadrian. He was safe and with her master. Soon he'd free her and they'd be reunited and there wasn't anything the so called light could do about it. Their so called chosen one was going to be the death of them and Bella herself was content letting them burn with their failure.

 **Harry Potter: No more than Fiction**

Three days; It has been three days since Hadrian entered the Slytherin library and began researching Necromancy. He finally had gotten the ingridiant he was missing, the thing it all depended on. Lily's body. He was well aware of the danger the magic posed. It didn't always work the way the user intended. Sometimes the things brought back weren't even enough to be considered human, sometimes they were even brought back to this world as wraith like creatures. There had even been cases of people bringing back the wrong person by mistake. Regardless it was a tricky business. But he'd promised Severus he'd revive Lilly Potter and hew would follow through. A promise was a promise. Not to mention it was the least he could do for the woman that saved and protected him when she didn't have to. She even treated him like her own.

The woman was a credit to muggle born everywhere and she needed to be thanked for her sacrifice. The only way he could do that is by bringing her back to the man she really loved. The one she was robbed of the first time around. She deserved that much at least. The large extensive Library provided him with a decent understanding of the art as well as the procedure. He wasn't sure it would work but if it did he'd have his godmother back. He'd be able to say the things he wanted to say to her in person. Something until his inheritance test he thought to be an impossibility. Something that would never happen no matter what he did. He pulled the ritual book from it's place on the shelf and moved toward the circle he'd made.

Gathering the ingredients he began to chant as he set them in their proper places. The circle began to glow as he chanted and he finally finished the set up phase. He sat criss crossed in the middle of the circle as it continued to glow brighter and brighter. His words growing louder and louder filling with more and more power as he repeated them over and over. The candles in the circle flared to life and the glow changed color from blue to purple. Hadrian's eyes becoming completely white like something out of the exorcist as he began to levitate still in his criss crossed position.

"Restituere restituere restituere mortuis, Restituere restituere restituere mortuis. Recreandum animam defunctorum, restituere Lilly Potter ad Mortale plane. Redige animam unde processerit. Per vim magicam lubeo operati!" He shouted repeating it over and over.

He was forced by the magic into a standing position the light in his eyes shining outward like a beam of energy. All the energy seemed to shoot from his body as the room was covered with the blinding light and Hadrian fell to the ground in a heap. As the light began to fade Hadrian's sight dimmed as szoft and gentle arms scooped him up and he fell into unconsciousness.

When Hadrian came to it was to someone stroking his hair. He forced his eyes to open and immediately knew it to be someone with long hair, definitely a woman to boot. This lead him to believe he'd been successful. When things came into focus fully, he saw her flaming red hair, her kind expression, and yes her avada green eyes. She smiled sweetly down at him when she saw he was awake and stopped what she was doing. He sat up and looked at her properly. She looked exactly like she had when he'd seen her picture. Just as young and just as beautiful.

"It worked..." He rasped.

"Yes it did sweetheart. You foolish boy!" She half halfheartedly scolded.

"You read the books and you knew the risks. You knew what could have happened to you and you did it anyway! Your mother would be absolutely disgusted with such a Gryffindor display!" She continued only to smile and continue. "But I'm glad you did. I get to meet you properly and to be with Severus again. All because of you Hadrian." She finished.

"Where is everyone?" Hadrian croaked.

"They're on their way. Everyone wants to know what happened the night I died. Not even Tom knows for sure. I'm sure you have your theories. But I have the real story and I'm more than happy to share. It' time for everyone to know what the so called leader of the light is capable of." She said quietly.

"You mean Dumbledore killed you? He made me suffer at the Dursleys?" Harry asked and Lilly went as red as her hair.

"He sent you to Petunia! He knows what that muggle cow is capable of, he saw it when she used me for target practice! The nerve of that man. But enough for now everyone is about to join us." She finished watching as Tom and Severus entered the room their eyes going comically wide.

"You did it. You brought her back..." Severus whispered.

"Surely you didn't doubt him? He is after all the most powerful Wizard since Merlin himself." Lilly deadpanned.

"Well no but-"

"Not the time Sweetie. Now I need to explain what happened. Tom came as soon as he heard what I had done. He checked over Hadrian and we were about to discuss an exit strategy for me when Dumbledore showed up. Tom went to kill him but his spell rebounded making Hadrian a Horcrux. Dumbledore destroyed his body thinking him at least at that point dead before picking up Tom's wand and pointing it at me. He'd come to the conclusion Harry was the chosen one and that we had been about to kill him. So with a quick 'I'm sorry my dear but it's for the greater good' he cast the killing curse and murdered me. The curse was cast with Tom's wand and he blamed Tom for both my death and Jame's." She said finishing her explanation.

"So Dumbledore killed you and Tom. Himself." Hadrian summarized.

"Basically. He would have killed me sooner but until that night he didn't have any proof that I was dark. He'd even tried to convince James I'd gone dark. It didn't work though. I suppose the useless oaf should have believed him, if he had he'd probably still be alive." She replied.

"What happened to the leader of the light that made him just as bad as the so-called darkside?" Severus asked voicing what was on everyone's minds.

Lilly shook her head and stood offering her hand to Hadrian.

"It's nice to properly meet you, I'm your Godmum."

 **Harry Potter: No more than Fiction**

The minuete Draco's feet hit the floor he set to wandering about. He'd never actually been here before though his father spoke of it often. He'd been rather surprised indeed to learn Hadrian as he now had remember to call him, had gone to the Dark Lord. He imagined that the shock of hearing about his true heritage at Gringotts brought about this drastically out of character response but he couldn't be sure until they had spoken. Even more ominous was his father had informed him that a new Lord had joined with Voldemort. That eventual they'd be lovers and rule together. This had also been quite a shock for the Malfoy heir. However nothing could prepare him for what walked through the door.

Dressed in all black Hadrian Black entered the room and greeted the Malfoy heir. Draco knew immediately what had happened and was rendered speechless. How had Hadrian gone from Potter to the Dark Lord's future Husband? He saw the engagement ring on his finger plain as day. This feeling Draco had. Surprise. He hadn't had it before and he decided he didn't like it at all. He wasn't a Malfoy for nothing however, he immediately bowed to his young Lord and to even his own surprise without even an ounce of hesitation he pledge himself to Hadrian Black. Not the Dark Lord but Hadrian himself. He'd be his right hand and do what he couldn't he'd be his father.

As the Malfoy heir rose there was something else happening half way across the contenant, something that changed things more than anyone could have imagined.

Draco had identified Florence Nightingale easily enough and gave Hermione Granger an emergency button. Something that would alert Draco if she were in trouble. The Item glowed red and her voice echoed from within it.

" _Draco...please...I'm so cold. I can't move and I'm bleeding it's bad. I'm in danger, the Headmaster has discovered me...I don't have very long and I don't think I'm going to make it...Help...Hadrian...I need help..."_

Both boys went pale with the same exact thought. No matter what they had to find her, they had to get to her in time no matter the cost. What in the holy hell was happening at Hogwarts?

Author's Note 2: Holy double chapters Batman! Chapters five and six ladies and gentlemen, more information has come to light, Hadrian has accepted his destiny, but can the Dark Lord help him slay his inner demons? The chapter ends with Hermione's life hanging in the balance! What the hell happened while Harry was gone? Next time we find out with a rewind, the entire day retold at Hogwarts.

Is this the end of Hermione? Will Draco and Harry save her in time? What has the Headmaster done? All this and more next time.

Names: I kept switching back and forth between Harry and Hadrian as needed for the characters speaking and the situation.

Updates: Merry Christmas guys. I'm going to be off line for a bit so I thought this might soften the wait. I hope everyone enjoyed!


	6. Spoilers! (Merry Christmas)

Author's Note:

So its almost Christmas and solo many people have joined me on this journey making it a pleasure. Now this obviously isn't a chapter, Chapter seven is in the works but it won't be done till after new years. So even though I already uploaded a double length chapter as my Christmas present to all of you wonderful people out there reading when I'm typing right now, I still wanted to do a little something on the day of actual Christmas so I thought to do something else I've never done before spoilers! It's more of a teaser of sorts than anything else I actually have about half of chapter 7 written as we speak, and I thought everyone might like to see the little seen I have done with Hermione since I kind of left chapter 6 off of the cliffhanger involving her health and safety. So how this is going to work is first time going to do the teaser, and then the scene with Hermione just to like give you a sneak peak of coming attractions so to speak.

 _Up next on No more than Fiction: Chapter Seven - Your my Best friend_

 _Hadrian: "This has to be a dream.."_

 _Draco: "Hadrian...Granger's gone."_

 _Hadrian clutchching Hermione: "No...you can't leave, not you too...your my best friend."_

 _Dumbledore: "As Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I'm sorry to announce..."_

 _Hadrian: "This was Dumbledore...he did this..."_

 _Dumbledore: "Upon being discovered Hermione Granger was past help."_

 _Hadrian: "I'm going to kill him Draco. I'm going to kill Dumbledore."_

 _Dumbledore: "For the first time in fifty years, a Hogwarts student is dead..."_

 _Draco: "I can't believe she's gone..."_

Now while you are recovering from the shock, let me take another moment to point something out. I actually found a mistake in the previous chapter, when I was reading over it I realized I forgot to include that to do a resurrection the body of the deceased is needed. Without the person's original body resurrection is impossible. After realizing this error I went back and fixed it. Harry had lilies body at the time of the resurrection. This note was important for some stuff that will be happening later on in the story. Now hopefully all of you have recovered from the shock and aren't going to be sending out of mob with pitchforks and flame torches to hunt me down and I can give you the scene for next month's chapter.

 _Scene Excerpt from Chapter Seven- Your my Bestfriend_

 _She was laying on the floor, as for how long she had actually been there she wasn't quite sure. Silence rained all around her, her dorm mates all in Hogsmeade for the day. She wasn't exactly sure how bad it was but she was losing blood. She didn't know how much but it was enough to cover the stone floor, she was beginning to get tired and feel weak and lightheaded. She's already sent the distress signal to Harry and Draco and prayed that they got here in time to help her they needed to know. They needed to know exactly what they were up against, what the headmaster was willing to do to keep everything going according to his plan. As she laid there and her life faded from her body, she remembered exactly what he had said before he struck her down in cold blood_

 _"For what it's worth I'm sorry my dear. I don't know how you discovered the truth about Harry, but its essential he never finds out. I'm afraid, the truth must die with you for the greater good. Bombards Maxima!"_

 _All she had felt afterwards was pain. She couldn't move, and without even knowing for sure and certain she could tell you that several of her bones were broken. The blood seat from her head where she had made contact with the wall and from her leg that had been cut near the femoral artery. She could also tell you what's going to happen before her friends arrived, Hermione Granger knew she was going to die._

So I hope that everyone is having a Merry Christmas and this didn't horribly break you before the holidays, be sure to keep an eye out for chapter 7 in January! Don't just assume you know the full story from the little excerpt! Hopefully this will make the way a little more tolerable once again happy holidays!

Love,

MrGaga


	7. Chapter 7 Redo

Author's Note:

So another year has come and gone, we've laughed, we've cried, we've loved, and we've watched beloved characters and stories reach their maximum completion. The reason I'm saying all of this is because a new year is just beginning, more heartbreak, more laughs, more love, and even more stories just waiting to unfold before our eyes. However the time has come to say goodbye to a character, probably the first character death in fanfiction for 2016. Read and review and pay tribute to a fallen favorite.

Chapter Summary: Take a front row seat as we delve into Hermione's last day on earth. Uncover the truth and reasons behind her death, and live with her in her final moments. Read about how she discovered Harrison's identity and how it among other things got her killed.

 **Harry Potter: No more than Fiction**

 **Chapter Seven - Your my Bestfriend**

Hermione woke up around the same time as she usually did any other day. Her eyes flickering open slowly as the Suns morning rays came through the window. she was slightly puzzled however when she failed to hear any of her dorm mates usual movement that she was accustomed to in the mornings. While she had a tendency to rise early that didn't mean she was the first one up puzzles however when she failed to hear any of her dorm mates usual movements that she was a custom 2 in the morning. While she has a tendency to rise early that didn't mean she was the first one up so in her mind there should be some sort of noise. However there wasn't anything it was quiet and as far as she could tell when she looked over at the other beds no one but her was actually in the dorm. She stood and wrestled with her trunk pulling out her clothes for the day and heading into the joint bathroom.

She decided that if she hadn't figured out where they had gone by the time she finished getting ready for the day sheet go looking for them. After all Hogwarts wasn't that big of a place,. After all Hogwarts was it that big of a place, they had to be around here somewhere right? Just as she was doing battle with her hair trying her up most best to make it look at least presentable for the day ahead she remembered. Today was a Hogsmeade weekend all of her dorm mates were probably already in the Great Hall getting ready to leave for the small village. She supposed it had slipped her mind because she herself wasn't planning on leaving the castle. As of late she had found herself increasingly worried about Harry and she had resolved to attempt to locate him and try and talk some sense into him. After all how long was she supposed to keep what she knew quiet?

Remaining knew more than most about what Harry was going through, however she still failed to see the desire for him to hurt himself. Ron has been an idiot and almost completely blind to what was actually going on behind the closed doors of number 4 Privet Drive. But not Hermione. She herself had brought it to the attention of the headmaster, at that time he said that there wasn't much he could do without proper evidence. This is among other things is why he reconsidered hermione is best friend and not a certain redhead. The delusional clown still referred to him as Harry's best mate, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. The truth was that Harry could barely stand the red headed idiot and Hermione herself was having more and more problems with each passing day. Hermione was currently distracted though.

She remembered every single occurrence, every single broken bone or hospital visit. She had even thought to jot them down and her sketchbook in case she decided to call the police at a later date. It has been more than obvious to her that Professor Dumbledore was certainly not going to do anything and the one time she had tried to tell Professor McGonagall the stern Scottish woman had merely stated she'd talk to Professor Dumbledore. Hermione news abuse what's it going to be stopping anytime soon so she bit her tongue and recorded every incident and help carry through it as best she could, however after the sorting feast she was told that she needed to break all ties with her best friend. That he had gone dark and could no longer be trusted. Of course it's had been Ronald Weasley to say such things. After of course Harry had publicly declared he'd never be friends with him again. Funny how Ron was worried about him being dark wizard after that particular incident.

The funniest thing was to Hermione's surprise. After all the cruelty had suffered at the hands of the magical world than those awful muggles that he was forced to live with, she honestly couldn't blame him if he had decided to go dark. Who wouldn't after that? After she had finished getting ready for the day ahead Hermione exited her dorm and descended the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. The usual buzz of conversation was absent this day, there were no boys running around being obnoxious. No girls passing over their makeup and spazzing over their complexions. So unlike most days she was able to leave on time and be punctual to breakfast as supposed to usually having to wait for the red headed troll and Harry. When she exited the portrait however, she was extremely surprised to find someone waiting for her. She was even more surprised by the identity of this person. From his platinum blonde hair that was carefully combed into place and his Slytherin crest that adorned his robes it was very obvious that Draco Malfoy did not belong in the seventh floor corridor.

He immediately looked up when he heard the portrait close. Gray eyes locking with brown. What shocked her the most however was when he smiled at her. No pathetic insults, no witty banter, just a warm pleasant smile. If she were honest with herself she might even find that he looked sorta cute like that. If this is how he acted around Harry she could finally see why he might have been willing to give the blonde Slytherin a second chance.

"Hello Hermione or should I call you Florence?" He asked with a smirk.

She smiled shyly.

"It was rather obvious wasn't it? I usually pride myself on being anything and everything but obvious." She replied.

"Yeah well thanks. If you hadn't sent that letter Hadrian might be dead and- " He paused cursing at his stupid slip of the tongue. He had no clue how he was supposed to distract her from that slip up or explain it.

"Why call Harry Hadrian?" She asked zeroing in on the faux pas.

"Didn't you know Harry is short for Hadrian?" Draco asked covering up with a grain of truth.

"Why do i get the sneaking suspicion that you aren't being completely straight with Malfoy, but yes I did. I just never realized Harry might have a more formal name." She replied.

"If that's how you feel Granger, I just merely think you should brush up on your facts about your'best friend'. Here is this too. It's an amulet that will light up on the other end if your in danger. If the situation is extremely dire you can even speak through it in your voice will carry through the other end. Its from Hadrian." He said handing her the item.

As he was leaving she stopped him.

"You know Malfoy, underneath the ass hole you're actually quite pleasant to talk to." She said with a smile.

"As are you under the know-it-all Granger." He replied before turning and disappearing the way he came.

She sighed and continued on her way towards the Great Hall. As she did so something bugged her. Malfoy had said to brush up on facts. What had he meant about that? All she knew for sure about Harry was what Harry himself had told her. But Malfoy seemed to imply she was missing something. Hermione's brain was in overdrive, if she was missing something about her brother in all but blood she needed to know. Breakfast would have to wait. She turned off her present course just as she was about to pass the Library and into the sanctuary of knowledge she went. She thought of all the various places to start, but thinking back Malfoy made a slip about Hadrian. A name. So perhaps the best place to start with that would be the family tapestries record book. It was held in the restricted section prohibited from use unless you had proper permission.

Fortunately being as she was a prefect she had such permission. She looked through the shelves covered in heavy layers of dust until she found a big thick book. It was heavy for sure, given that every family tapestry was inside and the magic of the book expanded each at will when a new member was born. She opened it and flipped to the Potters. The contents of the page made her drop the book making a loud thud. It couldn't be possible. Surely the book had to be mistaken. She'd have known if something like this were true right? These were all things that entered her mind when she looked down at the book on the floor. The page still open.

 **Lily Alexandria Potter Nee Evens - James Marcus Potter**

 **Antares Hadrian Black (Blood Adopted)**

She recovered quicker than most people would from the shock and quickly picked up the book and flipped to the blacks. What she found made her gasp. But soon laughter erupted from the back of her throat in a fashion totally not Hermione. She couldn't help but drop the book once more as she clutched her sides. Doubling over trying to catch her breath, she slowly calmed herself. How could she not laugh? It was hilarious. The Wizarding World called Harry the Boy-Who-Lived, but he didn't even bloody exist! Their precious hero was no more than fiction! A fairy tale! Not only that but who was he really? The son of one of the darkest witches of all time! Certainly she still loved him though. He was Harry, just Harry like he always had been.

Just as she read it she scooped up the book and returned it to its shelf before making her way toward the great hall. Her mind souly focused on seeking out the blonde who had tipped her off. The Slytherin students all sat together in a large click, Hermione had read somewhere that it might be viewed as the popular table. Rich kids and what have you after all. As she approached the table it called a silence to spill over it. All chatter stopping immediately. Her eyes were fixed on Draco's gray ones.

"We need to talk. Truthfully this time." She said casting a look of disdain mixed with boredom at the rest of the table.

"What pray tell could a mudblood such as yourself possibly have to bother Drake with?" Pansy Parkinson asked. The sneer on her face making her further resemble a pug.

"I have an excellent reason, a name. A name that would strike terror into even your moronic heart. The son of the darkest Witch of the age. This mudblood knows where he is and has gained his favor so shut it Parkinson." Hermione replied after making sure they were behind the strongest privacy ward she could manage.

"You can't be serious. You found and befriended the lost son of the Dark?" Zabini spoke up.

"I didn't even know until today. Draco Malfoy clued me in. Speaking of which how did you find out?" She asked turning to the blonde.

"That's a very good question."

-Harry Potter-

Hermione frantically threw her belongings in her new beaded bag. Her time running out. Before she managed to activate her port key her door flew open revealing the Headmaster.

"Miss Granger surely you weren't meaning to leave school grounds? You know that alone brakes a dozen school rules. " He said as he spotted the port key.

"You've managed to tell someone already haven't you? Humor an old man, where were you off to when I arrived. A predetermined safe house? The Weasleys? Death Eaters? Did you reveal what you learned to Death Eaters?" He asked gravely.

"There was a time when I thought you were a great man, a selfless man. But now when I look at you all I see is corruption and a notion of a greater good. You're not half the man you used to be. Now you're willing to let an innocent man walk to his death for a prophecy that doesn't exist, die as someone who doesn't exist. All I see now professor is someone just as bad as the people he claims to fight." Hermione says drawing her wand.

"That very well might be true, but it doesn't matter what you think or what anyone else thinks. Harry Potter is a symbol of hope for the wizarding world, whether he exists or not it will be Harry Potter that vanquishes the Dark Lord once and for all. That's all the public needs to know Miss Granger. If that means I have to break a few rules and toss a few pawns well, I do have my regrets. Silencing you will be one of them. But I must for the greater good. Bombarda Maxima!" He called.

An explosion echoed appearing from thin air casting the girl backwards ard into the stone wall. Her body crumpled to the floor under the weight of the curse. She tried crawl towards her wand, desperately wanting to send off at least one spell at her attacker.

"I'm truly sorry Miss Granger, but you were always to involved in things that were not your concern. Diffindo!" He shouted.

He watched the girl bleed onto the floor for a few moments before hastily departing from the Gryffindor common room, surely within a couple of hours he'd have a speech to make to the rest of the school about such a tragedy occurring on school property. However as she lays there she picks up the pendant.

"Draco...Hadrian...I don't have much time...help."

-Harry Potter-

Hadrian and Draco hastily enter the girls dormitory with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey on their heels. Hadrian collapses by the door and pulls his friends body into his lap. She couldn't possibly be gone, she was all that he had left. The only part of his old life that was even real in the first place. But as he touched her cold skin and saw her still chest he knew that life no longer lived inside of her.

"Hermione wake up...please wake up. You can't leave me too...your my best friend..." He sobbed into her chest.

Draco and the professors watch on with tears in their eyes. Madam Pomfrey didn't even need to take a pulse, she knew she was gone when she first entered the room. Professor McGonagall quickly left to inform the headmaster of what had happened while Madam Pomfrey informed Mr Filch to ask the student body and faculty members to gather in the Great Hall. Draco looked down at the body that was full of life just couple of hours prior and he couldn't help but feel responsible for her death.

"Dumbledore did this." Hadrian hissed.

"That maybe but without proof we're stuck. I'm sorry Hadrian.. I can't believe I'm saying this but...she's gone." Draco said.

After the necessary formalities everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. The so-called esteemed headmaster standing at his podium at the front of the room looking down at all his pupils with a mask of sadness etched on his elderly face.

"For the first time in 52 years something horrible has happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A student has been found dead in the castle. It is with sorrow and a heavy heart that I must announce that tonight on the eve of October 26th Hermione Granger has died."

-Harry Potter-

In the darkness of the dungeon in Slytherin Mansion, a figure bolted to her feet. Her eyes darting around the room taking in anything and everything at once. Her lungs struggling for breath as air returned to her greatly deprived lungs. She was unaware why but everywhere hurt. She was certain she had crushed ribs and if the scarring was anything to go by she had been hit with a cutting hex. After hyperventilating for a few moments unaware of what exactly was happening she noticed another presence in the room.

"Welcome back from the dead Miss Granger I believe your plan was successful. You may know me as Lord Voldemort, but please call me Tom. After all soon we'll practically be family."

Authors note 2: That's a wrap on chapter seven and what the holy hell is happening? Hermione isn't dead? Mother of plot twists! What's going on, what is Tom talking about, how did she get there, and most importantly how is she still alive when she shouldn't be?

Next time: Hermione's plan and her reason for it are revealed, Hadrian begins his planning for his betrothed to return, and the champions arrive and are chosen as Halloween descends on Hogwarts.

Hermione: I meant it. This is goodbye to Hermione Jean Granger she is LEGALLY dead. Whom she shall become remains to be seen, but trust me it's a nice change. I hinted at it once this chapter ;)

Next update: So I'm back! Next chapter will be out ASAP I've started writing it already. But now that I'm no longer in the hospital things should get back to normal quickly. I re Edited this entire chapter from scratch their are a few small dialogue changes and quite a few errors found and corrected. **4/26/16**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** So its been a bit but I finally remembered where I was going with this so...here it is. This chapter is split. Half of it focuses on Hadrian and his lot, while the other jumps back and moves forward with Hermione.

 **Summary:** "Living under the crushing weight of a title and destiny can be horrid enough but one that doesn't even bloody exist? Imagine the Boy-Who-Lived the one they wanted me to be. The one they pushed so hard for. A fairy tale No more than fiction." NO BWL AU M/M Harry/Tom Slash "They took me, left me unloved. All to avoid a monster being born. Well a monster they shall now have."

 **Warnings:** Mature themes including Violence, Gore, Sexuality, swearing. Slash, AU

 **Harry Potter: No more than Fiction**

 **Chapter Eight** \- **Plans Here and There**

 **November 3rd, 1994**

"We are gathered here today to morn the loss of one of our own. Hermione Jean Granger was a model young woman, a gifted pupil, and a great friend. She is lost but never forgotten by parents Daniel and Elizabeth as well as best friend Harry Potter. On today the eve of November 3rd Hermione is sent on to the next grand adventure with a permanent resting place here on the castle grounds." Albus Dumbledore spoke as the coffin lowered it's way into the ground.

Hadrian stood in the front row next to her grieving parents. He'd met them on numerous occasions. They really were the best muggles he'd ever had the chance of meeting. He squeezed Elizabeth's hand for support of and on her face buried in her Husband's neck as sobs racked her petite frame. Hadrian himself was a wreck, Draco standing to his left silently showing support whilst grieving for his favorite verbal sparring partner. Hadrian's anger and suspicion of the esteemed Headmaster had not dwindled over the past three days whatsoever. While Draco as always trying to get him to focus on the big picture. Proof.

Through all their investigating over the past eight days they had come up with little on Dumbledore's guilt. One of the few and small pieces being that as Headmaster he has access to every room and corridor in the castle. Besides that they were for the most part left grasping for straws. Which of course did nothing whatsoever to brighten Hadrian's mood. But as the coffin was covered by dirt and the rest or Dumbledore's speech finished, the crowd slowly but surely departed. People stopped on their way out paying their final respects to Daniel and Elizabeth and apologizing for their loss. Hadrian stood nearby listening in until all but them and a few stragglers were gone.

"I'm sorry Mr and Misses Granger. If I had been quicker, if I hadn't taken so long returning to the castle I... I could have saved her... It's my fault. I failed her, I failed all of you." Hadrian said.

He didn't know what he was expecting but he sure wasn't expecting to be slapped in the back of the head. Elizabeth had gone from heart broken to pissed off in no time at all her hand still in the air.

"How dare you...After everything you've been through with her, after everything you've done. After the friendship you two displayed with one another. After you've saved her life several times over. You dishonor her memory by blaming yourself? Harry you saved my baby girl from a troll at eleven years old. I could have lost my daughter at eleven, and then twelve when you risked your own safety to slay a baslisk. How dare you make this out to be your fault! The only person responsible for this is the bastard that killed my daughter! You have nothing to apologize for, all I want from you is for you to find them Harry. Find who did this to her...Please." She trailed off as she once more began to sob.

Her husband wrapped his arms around her and they turned to leave. Only to be stopped by his voice.

"I promise. I will find who did this wherever they hide, whatever immunity or power they think they hold I will bring Hermione the justice she deserves." He swore to them.

Unknown to them as Hadrian made this promise sharp Emerald eyes met twinkling blue ones.

 **Harry Potter**

 **October 26th, 1994**

"We need to talk. Truthfully this time." Hermione said casting a look of disdain mixed with boredom at the rest of the table.

"What pray tell could a mudblood such as yourself possibly have to bother Drake with?" Pansy Parkinson asked. The sneer on her face making her further resemble a pug.

"I have an excellent reason, a name. A name that would strike terror into even your moronic heart. The son of the darkest Witch of the age. This mudblood knows where he is and has gained his favor so shut it Parkinson." Hermione replied after making sure they were behind the strongest privacy ward she could manage.

"You can't be serious. You found and befriended the lost son of the Dark?" Zabini spoke up.

"I didn't even know until today. Draco Malfoy clued me in. Speaking of which how did you find out?" She asked turning to the blonde.

"That's a very good question." Zabini said raising his eyebrows at his so called best friend.

"I was told by Professor Snape. He told me after I got your note and found out Hadrian was hurting himself." Draco explained.

"Hadrian? Seriously? Potter is the one prophesied to resurrect the Dark Lord? Well that's going to sting the light pretty good." Zabini said with a snicker.

"So earlier it wasn't a slip of the tongue when you said Hadrian, it wasn't a more formal version of his name. It's his real name isn't?" Hermione asked looking at the blonde boy.

"Yes. You very well know that already, but you better think hard Granger, your best friend is the most powerful weapon the dark has. He the son of the darkest witch on the planet since Morgana. Are you sure of where your loyaties lie? Will you side with him or the Headmaster?" Draco asked.

"Side with the man that apparently thinks it's okay to steal babies from their families? Seriously do I even need to answer that?" Hermione asked looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Okay fair enough, but why did you come over here anyway? Are you trying to give yourself away?" Draco asked.

"I need a way to contact him Draco. I need to know the rest of the story. Can you help me?" She replied.

He shook his head and Pansy groaned.

"I never thought I see a day when I helped a Mudblood." She spat as she reached into Draco's back pocket for the hand mirror she knew he kept there.

"Hey! Give that back!" The fore mentioned blonde huffed.

Mumbling a couple of spells and leaving Hermione pretty impressed with her charms work Pansy had a two way mirror.

"This mirror will connect to Lucius Draco's father. I happen to know he is staying with the Dark Lord. If you really want to talk to HIM this is the only way I know of." She said.

Hermione thanked her and fled from the hall quickly afterwards.

 **Harry Potter**

 **October 26th, 1994 A few hours later**

Hermione bolted upright on the cold cement floor gasping for air. She looked around and saw all the blood and by Draco and Hadrian's voices coming form the common room she'd been discovered 'Dead' already. She needed to move quickly if this was going to work. She forced herself to stand her body still weak from the beating it took. She carefully bent over to picked up her wand and pointed it at a rock on the floor. She mumbled a few spells under her breath and there in front of her was a golem of her own corpse. Just as she had been seconds before.

She sighed before grasping the port key that had been sent to her by house elf prior.

"There is no good or evil, only power." She spoke disappearing from view in a blinding light just before Draco and Hadrian returned.

Before she succumbed to darkness once more the last thing she saw was arms reaching out to catch her.

In the darkness of the dungeon in Slytherin Mansion, a figure bolted to her feet. Her eyes darting around the room taking in anything and everything at once. Her lungs struggling for breath as air returned to her greatly deprived lungs. She was unaware why but everywhere hurt. She was certain she had crushed ribs and if the scarring was anything to go by she had been hit with a cutting hex. After hyperventilating for a few moments unaware of what exactly was happening she noticed another presence in the room.

"Welcome back from the dead Miss Granger I believe your plan was successful. You may know me as Lord Voldemort, but please call me Tom. After all soon we'll practically be family."

"I know who you are. I spoke with you just a few hours ago, thanks for healing me while I was out though." She replied.

"Ah yes that plan of yours was a stroke of brilliance. Switching places with the golem to fake your death and escape the castle before you were killed for real. Though I expect nothing less from the best friend of my genius betrothed." He said with a smirk.

"It's going to take me awhile before I get used to that. Now have you spoken with her? Did she agree to it?" She asked.

"She did once she understood what you mean to Hadrian I have the blood, you must understand normally she is rather disgusted by muggleborns." He replied.

"I do. Being raised as she was I can understand it. All that matters is that I'll be able to tell Hadrian I'm safe soon." She said.

"But do you thin he'll forgive you for the deception? Even if you have your wish of a fresh start?" He inquired.

"Yes in time he will." She answered.

"Then it is time you shall have. Soon Hermione Granger will be a memory and you will begin anew."

 **Harry Potter**

 **October 31st, 1994**

"Hadrian you must slow down. I know you want to do something other than sit back and relax but come on!" Draco urged from his spot near the door.

Hadrian himself pouring over the plans for the rest of the year ahead. Just as he had done for the previous five days since Hermione's death.

"Hermione would want us to keep moving Draco, that means planning my betrothed's resurrection. The sooner that's done the sooner Dumbledore pays for what he's done. I've already found the ritual and now I just need to finalize things for tonight." He replied absentmindedly.

"Okay and how exactly do you plan to do that?" He asked.

"I've been spending a lot of time with my father lately, he's agreed to assist me in this particular instance." Hadrian said with a smirk.

"Hadrian...I hate it when you get that look. That's how you look before doing something stupid." He said warily.

"Not stupid Draco, brilliant."

 **A few hours later**

 **Great Hall Feast**

"The time we've all been waiting for is upon us. It's time for us to select the three Triwizard champions and begin the Triwizard tournament! But first, let us take a moment of silence for our fallen witch. Hermione Jean Granger alas is not with us tonight, and I implore all of you to please attend her memorial service on the third of November." Dumbledore paused here reaching in and pulling out the first name.

"The Durmstrang champion is Mr Victor Krum!"

A few moments passing as cheering erupted and Krum moved toward the head table before the next name.

"Fleur Delacour is the champion for the ladies of Beaubaxtons!"

More applause probably more than those for Victor Krum. Finally, Hadrian looked on with amusement and excitement. Draco looked afraid and worried, wondering what the young Lord has done.

"The Hogwarts champion is...Harry Potter?"

 **Harry Potter**

 **November 3** **rd** **, 1994 Evening**

Hadrian knelt in front of a throne in Slytherin Manor, just having finished his report.

"I've told you before beloved don't lower yourself in front of me. We're equals. I'm proud of your progress though love, Dumbledore suspects nothing?" Tom asked.

"No he doesn't know how Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet. But he sure doesn't suspect me." Hadrian replied.

"Excellent. Now there is someone who wants to see you." Tom said gesturing to the shadows.

Slowly a striking young woman with curly brown locks, haunting dark eyes, and noble features with pale skin stepped forward. This woman was definitely holding air of nobility yet Hadrian knew her.

"Hermione?"

"Not anymore Hadrian. I'm free from those who seek me dead and able to start anew. As your sister. Pandora Elizabeth Black."

Author's Note 2: So hopefully this chapter cleared up some things. Please feel free to reread chapter seven I reedited it and fixed a chunk of problems it should flow better.

Time Jumps: I just wanted everyone to be caught up on Hermione's plan as well as what happened between her 'death' and her funeral. Everything is running side by side now.

Pandora: I can't say much but any confusion will be cleared up in the next chapter.

Next: As we enter the final three or four chapters time speeds up, drama, the first task, and of course Hadrian's reaction to this bombshell all in chapter nine of No more than Fiction. See you there.

Ski


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hello, I kind of screwed my self over this month. I published the last chapter two days before the beginning of a new month when I know I usually update once a month. If I had just waited two days it would have May's chapter and I'd be set till June. But my mistake means you get another chapter! We're approaching the end anyway, I know when, how, and where I want to end. So buckle up. It's going to be Eleven chapters total and this is part one of the end.

 **Summary:** "Living under the crushing weight of a title and destiny can be horrid enough but one that doesn't even bloody exist? Imagine the Boy-Who-Lived the one they wanted me to be. The one they pushed so hard for. A fairy tale No more than fiction." NO BWL AU M/M Harry/Tom Slash "They took me, left me unloved. All to avoid a monster being born. Well a monster they shall now have."

 **Warnings:** Mature themes including Violence, Gore, Sexuality, swearing. Slash, AU, Heavily implied Sex, cheating.

 **No more than Fiction**

 **Chapter Nine- Turning on the Flame P1**

"I'm dreaming. That has to be it because there is no way my best friend faked her death without telling me and left me to think her dead. It's barmy. It's ludicrous. It's...exactly something she'd do..." Hadrian rambled to himself as he paced around in a circle.

Tom and Pandora stood off to the side watching him. Tom's eyes filled with concern for his betrothed. Hermione's filled with fear. What if Hadrian never forgave her for what she had done. It was a possible outcome, though not one she considered. Now seeing him like this she wasn't so sure anymore.

"If he goes around the twist before my return and before I marry him I'm going to hold you personally responsible!" He hissed.

"Me! You helped me with the stupid plan, without you it would have never happened that makes us equally responsible in my book!" Pandora growled back.

"I'm the Dark Lord Voldemort, I don't have to take responsibility for anything! That's what my Death Eaters are for!" He yelled.

"No what you are is an arrogant bastard who thinks others will always take the blame for his mistakes and failures!" She retorted.

"I am the Dark Lord I have no failures!" He thundered back.

"No your a half-blood trying to lead a blood purity campaign! See the bloody irony? Cause I certainly do!" She roared.

"Just because your adopted into a Pureblood house doesn't mean you aren't still a useless mud-" But Tom never got the chance to finish his insult.

"The two of you are both at fault. How dare you let me think she was dead Tom, I've come by often enough for you to tell me. Hermione how could you do that to me? I grieved for you, we had a fucking funeral for you! Yet here you are right as rain! How could you do that to your parents!" Hadrian roared erupting at both of them like a dragon spewing flames.

"But it's better than me actually being dead so I thought that-" She was cut off.

"Exactly you thought! YOU thought. You didn't even consider how i'd feel. I bet you thought I'd be fine with thinking you were dead and finding out you had done this to me. That we'd have a laugh and go on our merry way! No! What you did...you could have told me!" Harry screamed at her causing her eyes to well up with tears.

"But your reaction needed to be genuine that's what sold it to Dumbledore-" Again she was cut off.

"You could have told me the second after he left. Hell you could have told me anytime that night. You've had the opportunities Hermione, and you chose to let me think you dead for eight days! Eight long days my world was in pieces around me because my best friend was gone. After what you've done you might as well still be gone, because your not the same person." He said before turning on his heel and making for the exit.

"Harry please wait!" She called.

But it was too late the doors had slammed shut and the devastated witch was left there to break down and sob in front of the Dark Lord who felt extremely awkward.

 **No more than Fiction**

"What do you mean she's alive?" Draco asked feeling extremely left out of the loop.

"Exactly what I said apparently it was all a lie to escape Dumbledore before she was really killed. She just let us think she was dead. Oh and now she's my sister. Apparently they got their hands on mother's blood somehow. Tom knew too, he knew the entire time she wasn't dead even helped her with the idea!" Hadrian ranted.

"I'm sorry they did that to you Hadrian." Draco said sincerely.

Hadrian turned and looked into Draco's gray eyes for a moment and all he could think was that he wanted to hurt them back. He wanted them to feel like how he felt for the past eight days so he did the first rash, impulsive, stupid, Gryffindor thing he could think of. Hadrian smashed their lips together. Draco stumbled back in shock and almost fell over his eyes wide before he pushed the other boy away.

"Hadrian your upset and hurt, this isn't a good idea and your betrothed to the most powerful dark wizard in the world." Draco said.

Instead of answering Hadrian simply shoved Draco onto his bed and climbed on top of him.

"I don't care Draco. I don't care who I belong to, I don't care that this is wrong, I don't care that there will be hell to pay. All I care about is what I want and what I want right now is for you to shut up and make me forget about the pain. Just for a little while." Hadrian said.

This time when Hadrian claimed Draco's lips with his own he didn't resist. He gave into the want that he was feeling himself, the want that was forbidden. Hadrian stripped himself and Draco of their shirts and ran his hands along the whole of Draco's chest before he suddenly found their positions reversed. Draco was on top of him biting and sucking at his neck while grinding his hips into Hadrian's own. It was as if they were communicating telepathically, like they were on the same wave length and Draco knew exactly what he needed. Draco's mouth once again attached to Hadrian's as his hands ran down between them undoing their trousers.

Hadrian instinctively raised his hips allowing his pants to slid down his legs where they were removed fully and tossed over Draco's shoulder. Sliding their bodies under the covers Draco's eyes met Hadrian's own making sure this was really okay. At Hadrian's nod the blondes head disappeared beneath the sheets.

 **No more than Fiction**

Harry woke with a groan and sat upright. The blankets pooled around his naked waist and he sighed. He knew what he had done was wrong, he knew that it could never happen again. Judging by the fact Draco was no where to be seen he obviously jumped to the very same conclusion. The memories from the night before were very vivid and he was beginning to wish he hadn't done what he did sober. Even though what they did could have been worse Hadrian felt terrible. No matter what Tom did he didn't deserve that.

With the first task quickly approaching he needed to be focused though. Time enough to focus on his betrothal later when he came out alive. He'd spoken with his father at length before the incident with Draco and discovered the preparations for the cup were already underway, knowing this he began to wonder why they needed to wait for the final task. Actually Hadrian was thinking they might be able to make their move after the first task. With the cup finished and inn the Headmaster's office the timing was sooner than planned but perfect.

Soon Dumbledore would be out of the way and once that happened he was free to take Hogwarts. From there it would be smooth sailing to the Ministry after all, who controlled Hogwarts and the next generation controlled Britain. He stood from the bed with a smile on his face knowing that all the hard work he'd done up till now would pay off and walked over to his discarded clothes.

Once he was dressed Hadrian called a meeting. Everyone who knew about him or supported the Dark Lord was present and eyeing him. He however did not fail to notice Draco hadn't shown. Sighing to himself and worried now that he had done irreparable damage to their friendship he proceeded as planned.

"I have gathered you all here today for one reason and one reason only. Tomorrow is the day of the first task. I have placed myself in this tournament because my plan to resurrect the Dark Lord depends on it. After I finish the first task assuming I survive I will be heading straight to the office of Headmaster Dumbledore. Once there I will engage him in conversation before getting struck by the beauty of the Goblit of Fire. I will reach out and run my fingers over it activating the portkey installed. Rather than risk letting his pawn get whisked away to parts unknown and killed Dumbledore will grab on to me quickly." Hadrian explained and sighed when Pansy Parkinson raised her hand.

"Not that I'm questioning you or anything but how exactly does that help resurrect the Dark Lord?" She asked.

"In case you are unaware, that man isn't just your Lord he is my betrothed. I have plotted this down to the very last detail. Dumbledore has a part to plan in the resurrection but have no fear. By the time it reaches it's end the old fool will be dead. I have a ritual prepared to bring him back, Dumbledore has one of the ingrediants I require. What I need from you is for you to contact your parents. It's time to inform the Wizarding World that the Dark Lord Voldemort has a partner, and he wants to come out to play. I want raids, death, torture, mayhem! I want destruction! I want people to piss themselves in fear! Those of age are to assist their parents." Hadrian said finishing his explanation.

"Of course milord, what are we to call you?" She asked.

"My name is Lord Donn."

 **No more than Fiction**

The following morning Tom was sitting in the dinning area with Pandora eating breakfast when an owl flew in through the open window dropping the new issue of the Daily Prophet on the table.

 **Death Eaters Return!**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 _Following the attack at the Quiditch World Cup no Death Eater activity has been reported, it's as if they simply vanished and late last night everything including the World Cup attack became hauntingly clear. The Head Auror Rufus Scrimmger as well as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones were attacked last night in their homes. The Head of the DMLE seemed to have escaped her attackers after sustaining great injury and has yet to be located, while Mr Scrimmger succumbed to his injuries well before back-up arrived. At the same time prominent muggle villages across Britain were wiped out. Without the Head of the DMLE and the Head Auror the Ministry of magic is in chaos. Hundreds of Aurors were killed in the line of duty last night and why?_

 _Because the Death Eaters have returned! That's right my faithful readers, Death Eaters were spotted at several attack sites and they are believed to be responsible for all these attacks. Why you may ask? Simple. A new threat has emerged in the wake of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. It seems that without anyone's knowledge He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had a partner all this time. One who was lolling the world into a false sense of security while he rebuilt his fallen partners forces. But this mysterious person has finally done so and stepped out of the shadows and waging war on our great nation._

 _This unknown figure who calls himself the Dark Lord Donn has reassembled the Death Eaters and is taking credit for these attacks. His name is being plastered in the blood of his victims everywhere. In addition to these startling attacks the Minister of Magic had this to say._

" _If this Lord Donn wants war we at the Ministry are happy to oblige. I also can confirm at this time the rumor that one of the targets hit last night was indeed Azkaban Prison and that most if not all the Death Eaters housed within are missing from their cells. Among them being the Lestranges."_

 _It seemes that we are heading for some dark times indeed my readers._

 _For more on Lord Donn pg3_

 _For more on the Attacks pg 5_

 _For more on the Azkaban Breakout pg 9_

Tom smirked and passed the paper to an interested looking Pandora.

"It seems the end is coming my dear."

Author's Note 2: So here we go part one of three of the end. I hope everyone is enjoying the story.

Drarry: Yeah...remember when I mentioned drama? Well...that happened. Will Tom find out what exactly Hadrian did? Possibly wait and see.

Bellatrix: She's out! She'll be showing up next chapter, and don't you worry her reunion with Harry is worth the wait.

Lord Donn: In Irish mythology Donn is the lord of death otherwise known as 'The Dark One' I thought it was a fitting name for Hadrian.

Next Time: The first task arrives and Voldemort returns, and last but not least the what I am sure is the long awaited death of Dumbledore! I'm sure you will all find it very satisfying. All this and more in chapter ten! See you next month!

Ski


	10. FIN

**Author's Note:** So we're here and this is the end. For awhile I wasn't sure I'd finish this. I thought I'd leave it incomplete. But I decided against that. This chapter is the finale Chapter and Epilogue!

 **Dedication:** The finale chapter is dedicated to DZ2, not only are you the dear friend who gave me the support to finish this piece but you also did me the kindness of looking over this chapter making sure that it's all that it can be. If you like this please check out DZ2's: Maruader By Name, Death is only the Beginning, Night Wolf: The Rising, and Hiding in plain Sight.

 **Chapter Warnings:** Major Character Death, Violence, Blood, Gore. Dark Victory!

 **Chapter Summary:** It's been a couple months, and it's time fora family reunion years in the Donn makes his move on the Wizarding World, Dumbledore takes his last stand for the 'Greater Good', Pandora gets some vengeance, Harry Potter is vanquished forever, Hogwarts becomes the center stage for the final battle, and later Tom and Hadrian finally wed as our adventure draws to a close.

 **H** _a_ **r** _r_ **y** _P_ **o** _t_ **t** _e_ **r** : _N_ **o** _M_ **o** _r_ **e** _T_ **h** _a_ **n** _F_ **i** _c_ **t** _i_ **o** _n_ : **F** _i_ **n** _a_ **l** _e_

 **Chapter Ten- Setting The Pot To Boil P2**

She was a vision. Her curled black hair that towered on her head. The warm brown eyes that lit up as she looked upon her child. Her flesh and blood. A long black dress clung to her malnourished frame and black boots covered her feet. A shower had done a hell of a lot of good towards restore her to what she had once been. It hadn't healed her but she no longer smelled of a muggle sewer system. A visit with the dark's mind healers hadn't hurt either. Bellatrix gazed at her son sitting in his throne beside the Dark Lord's Vessel with pride. He had become something greater than she'd imagined. He had become plain great. Her true love Bartimous Crouch Jr stood next to their son his eyes just as bright as her own. He looked to the two thrones and when he received two nods, he practically launched from his spot and toward the dark witch.

"Oh Bella...My sweet Bella." Barty sighed holding her to him.

"Bartimous...I have missed you my love. Out here serving our Lord, looking after our son." She paused looking up at the strong and confident looking young man on the throne.

"Our very handsome and strong son. Our little Lord." She finished her eyes brimmed with tears.

"He has done well my Bella, united Slytherin, made a name all his own for himself. Publicly aligned himself with the Dark Lord. He has the entire wizarding world in an uproar and he did it himself. Everything, even the break out." Barty said beaming with pride as Hadrian stepped down from his throne and held his arm out for an unseen until this moment female companion.

Black straight locks adorned the head of the companion, her back rod straight and her stride poised as she accepted his arm and descended the stairs with him. Her warm and kind brown eyes the only thing that remained of her former self now that the blood adoption had been finalized with the spells and potions. She held nobility and grace. No trace of 'mudblood' remained. She was beyond that, more than that.

"Hello mother, it's good to see your recover has been so successful. May I please introduce your Blood Adopted Daughter Pandora?" He said introducing the striking witch at his side.

"Hadrian...Are you sure she was Muggleborn? She walks with grace and poise of a Pureblood Lady, like she was born into it and has done all the proper customs and extended the courtesies her entire life." Bella said in awe of her newest child.

"Thank you Miss Black, between Draco and Mrs Malfoy I have had every single thing about being Pureblood drilled into my head." She replied blushing when mentioning Draco much to Hadrian's amusement.

"Please Pandora I won't insult your birth mother by asking you to calling me Mum, but Mother or Bella is perfectly fine with me. You've done so much for Hadrian and stood by him when he needed you most even when he was difficult." She said alluding to Hadrian's reaction to Pandora's faked death.

"Mum it's been months, the finale task is around the corner could we not talk about that?" He asked turning Gryffindor scarlet.

"Not discuss the unbecoming way you acted like a spoiled child and threatened your betrothal to the Dark Lord? Why of course...NOT! Seriously Hadrian? I love my Nephew and such things aren't forbidden here, but Draco, really?" She questioned rounding on the slightly frightened Dark-Lord-in-training.

"Mother...Nothing really happened. We kissed and started to, but he backed off and didn't do anything further. Fled the dorm even." Hadrian replied.

"It's true Bellatrix, I excused Hadrian's lapse in judgment and your Nephew threw him under the bus the very next morning." Tom said throwing his two cents in from his larger throne.

"Yeah...Some best mate your boyfriend is Pandora." Hadrian said annoyed.

"At least I'm not kissing my cousin. I'm adopted." She said poking at the open wounded pride of her brother.

"It's almost like they've been siblings their whole lives." Barty said to Bella as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Isn't it? I can't believe it's been this long. The third task is coming so fast. I hope Hadrian is ready." She replied and Barty nods in agreement as they watch him and Pandora bicker.

 **Harry Potter**

Hadrian stood in Dumbledore's office the morning of the third task, he was trying his best and succeeding in hiding his disdain for the Headmaster as said old man examined the Goblet of Fire.

"What makes you think someone has tampered with the cup my boy?" He asked gravely.

"It's just a feeling really Headmaster. It just seemed...wrong. Like it was tainted or something." He replied wishing the old man would just touch the damn cup already.

"You were right to come to me Harry my boy, it has indeed been tampered with. It's been transformed into a magical transportation device called a port key. If you will, please come over her and stand beside me. I shall activate the device and...I dare say we'll find answers on the other end." Dumbledore decided.

"But Headmaster isn't that dangerous? What of the tournament? The final task is tonight." Hadrian pointed out.

"That is precisely why I am coming with you. Besides we'll be back in plenty of time for the final task this evening." He replied.

Hadrian did as Dumbledore asked and stood next to him so as Dumbledore touched the Goblet they were both whisked away from Hogwarts and to a graveyard. It was dimly lit in the early morning light but both men knew where they were though Hadrian tried his best to look surprised.

"Little Hangleton. I suspected we'd end up somewhere familiar to the Dark Lord, though that was the plan...wasn't Hadrian?" Dumbledore asked turning to face his pupil. Hadrian's eyes slightly widening in surprise.

"When did you find out? Did Miss Granger get a message to you before I did what had to be done? When did you come up with this...genius plot to kill me?" Dumbledore asked genuinely curious.

"I knew long before Hermione you foul piece of shit! You...Defeater of Grindlewald...Supreme Mugwamp...Leader of the Light. Your supposed to be better than the dark, better than us. But your worse. Throwing people away when they don't agree or follow the great plans of Albus-I-Have-Too-Many-Titles-Dumbledore. You murdered Lily Potter...You attacked a student in your own school. You left me to rot and be abused! You took away my family! Yet you remain clueless...This isn't about your death, at least not completely. This is something else. Something that has been coming for fourteen long years." Hadrian raged.

"You didn't bring me here to kill me...you could have done that in my office...took the school. You've been planning all year, your...your Lord Donn aren't you? You brought me here not for my death but for his resurrection..." Dumbledore said finally putting the pieces together.

"How right you are Headmaster, I also have a few...selected guests whom may like to say hello. Where are MY faithful? My...Imitatores." He stated and as he spoke figures emerged seemingly out of nothing.

They wore masks yes, but not like death eaters. They were blank masks in black and the cloaks also done in black billowed behind all of them.

"Friends...Allies...Welcome to the resurrection of the Dark Lord Voldemort!" He exclaimed as cheers filled the cemetery the regular plain Death Eaters having arrived and shooting of spells into the sky.

"We have waited all year long for this...Remove your masks my faithful and grace the...esteemed Headmaster with knowing the people whom shall witness his downfall." He said before turning and with a quick 'Immobilise' he rendered the great Albus Dumbledore immobile.

One by one people removed masks. Revealing suspected people such as Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphous and Rabastian LeStrange, Bellatrix Black, Barty Crouch Jr, Theodore Nott Sr, even Draco, and Pansy Parkinson. Tom's Vessel marched out and took his place next to Hadrian as two remained masked.

"How does it feel Albus...To be at your end by your supposed 'weapon'. To be frozen and unable to move while we resurrect my true body and then kill you and take over your school? While we turn your world right side up again?" Tom asked gleefully.

"Tom dear, he can't answer you. He's frozen. Everyone to your stations." He announces.

Hadrian helps Tom into the cauldron and began the grueling process of the ritual.

"Bone of the Father unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Hadrian said speaking in a monotone dropping the bone into the cauldron.

"Flesh of the betrothed lovingly granted, you will empower the one who holds your heart." He adds taking his wand and severing his non dominate hand letting no noise escape his throat even after he hears his mother gasp.

Turning to Dumbledore he pauses a moment at the man's wide eyes.

"Oh yes you old fool. I have been betrothed to Tom since birth and we defeated you...together." He hisses as he collects blood from the Headmaster.

"Blood of the enemy forcefully taken, you will resurrect your foe." He says before beckoning his father forward.

"Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." He says slicing his father's non dominant hand off as well into the cauldron.

Silence settles over the graveyard as the cauldron begins to bubble and hiss before slowly, the sixteen year old looking Tom Marvelo Riddle emerges from it's depths. His followers cheering and clapping as their master returned to them renewed finally.

"Just as sexy as two years ago love." Hadrian says clothing his love in a jet black robe before kissing his lips. Then he turns to the gathered followers both his and Tom's.

"Today was a success. You return with me and my beloved to Hogwarts and we take the school! Slytherin fights with us and she shall fall quickly without Dumbledore. However.." He pauses removing the glamer that is Harry Potter to leave a neat trimmed and proper looking nobleman in his place. This was Hadrian Black or as he'd forever be known Lord Donn. He held no scar, nor the famous Avada eyes.

"Today in this Graveyard The-Boy-Who-Lived died. Harry Potter is gone, long reign Lord Donn, long reign Lord Voldemort!" He shouted earning cheers and spell fire from the crowd.

However it was then that Dumbledore finally broke free from the spells power and growled.

"You and your lover will...Never...Take...My...School. I will fight for it to the death and that's what you will get. FAWKS!" He yells clapping over his head summoning his phoenix familiar and vanishing in a blast of flames.

"Love...I know you aren't going to like this...But Dumbledore has style." Hadrian said to Tom slightly shocked.

"Your Impossible Hadrian." Tom sighed.

"Not Impossible, just a bit unlikely." Hadrian replied with a smirk and earning a gruff laugh from his father.

 **Harry Potter**

As Dumbledore reappears in his office it's a shocked Minerva and Hagrid that greet him.

"Albus where in merlin's name have you been? Everyone has been looking everywhere for you and Potter..." Minerva stopped at a hand held up in her face.

"Harry isn't coming back Minnie... That cup took us to the Dark Lord Donn, he...he killed Harry and resurrected Tom. As we speak they are marching their forces for the school. Round up everyone under sixteen and send them to their dorms, wake the statues, gather the rest. We must prepare for war." Dumbledore stated. Not knowing how things could have gone so very wrong.

Minerva nodded tearfully and raced off to do what was requested just as pops began filling the air around the the school. It had begun.

 **Harry Potter**

The forces of darkness indeed began popping in around the school's perimeter at an alarming rate. Death Eaters and Imitatores alike storming through the gates and up the winding hill to the castle. At the front were Tom and Hadrian with the still masked Lily Potter and Pandora as well as Barty and Bellatrix.

Breaching the entrances to the grounds they engaged many in battle, Bellatrix mowing down a couple of Seventh Year Gryffindors and Lily taking out a sixth year Ravenclaw. It wasn't what Hadrian wanted, not how he planned but it had none the less turned into a blood bath. Magical blood being spattered and smeared all over the stone and grass. Friends against friends even in some cases as Lily came face to face with Minerva.

"Minnie..Put down your wand things are not as you may believe." She tried.

"I don't know how you alive, I don't know why you fight for the dark, but I know Harry is dead and you Lily are betraying your son." She spat firing her curse.

It got worse as the battle progressed and people began to fall quickly, soon the Slytherins got loose from where they had been locked in the dungeons and the fight turned in the Dark's favor until finally Dumbledore appeared like a Messiah to save his flock of fools. He was immediately cornered by Hadrian, Tom and Pandora however.

"Alas...three on one hardly seems fair does it Tom, Hadrian? I don't believe we have been introduce the young lady and I however. Hadrian if you would be so kind as to indulge an old man." Dumbledore asked.

"This Headmaster is my dear sister Pandora and despite your best efforts...She stands with me on this day." Hadrian snarled.

"No...It cannot be. I was sure...I checked!" Dumbledore stuttered.

"You filthy, hypocritical, arrogant, lying, scheming, 'greater good' spouting, single minded bastard! You were wrong. You hexed me to the point of death and if I hadn't been prepared I would have died. However working with Tom we came up with a plan. I was Hermione Jean Granger and you Albus Dumbledore, you have failed our world." She screeched.

Using his surprise against him Hermione said the final two words that the Headmaster would ever hear.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!"

 **Harry Potter: No More Than Fiction: Epilogue**

It has been a little over a month. Over a month since the Dark took Hogwarts. A month since Tom got his body back. A month since Hermione now known as Pandora killed Albus Dumbledore and ended the second Wizarding World War before it really even began. The dust had settled. The rest of the light minus Hagrid and Minerva whom had both lost their lives had surrendered. Things had settled down for the most part. Which was why Hadrian was currently struggling with his dress robes. He still hated the things with a passion and he hated them even more now on the day of his bonding ceremony.

That's right.

Today was the day he and Tom had finally gotten married as the muggles said. However right now he was trying to get out of said robes to join his naked Husband on the bed. Said husband chuckling at his plight because it was times like this that he seemed to forget he was a wizard. As Hadrian grew more and more frustrated Tom only grew more amused which certainly didn't help the situation at all.

"Tom instead of laughing at me you could come over and give me a hand." The boy whined.

Tom simply vanished his clothes instead and smiled before giving his love a kiss when he reached the bed.

"At risk of quoting that oaf Hagrid: Your a wizard Hadrian." Tom said with a bark of laughter.

Hadrian growled and jumped on his husband causing him to moan at the skin to skin contact.

"Prat...I should punish you for that." Hadrian grumbled.

"You really should and I'm sure you have loads of ideas on how. Ideas that could take awhile." Tom said with a smirk.

"Ideas that will take forever my love." Hadrian replied claiming his husbands lips and igniting love and passion that would never truly die.

 **FIN**

 **Author's Note 2:** So I cut out the sex scene that was to be in this chapter (Yes it was where you would think it to be) because I thought t best. I've stayed away from that the entire fic and I decided to keep it that way. Thank you all for being patient and reading till the end! Keeping with me through all the bad times and ups and downs. This story has taken almost two full years and now it's done. Until next fic,

Ski.


End file.
